A Dream about Love
by Barbara Bloom
Summary: A big lovestory about Seiya and Usagi, Yaten s injury brings the two together...Usagi hates Seiya first, but maybe there is a spark of hope... Updating after 4 years again!
1. Usagi's broken leg

Hello minna!  
  
Could I introduce myself ? My name is Barbara Bloom, but my friends call me Babsy-chan. I was born on October 22nd, so as you can see, my astro-sign is Libra. Sometimes I am a bit lazy and do not learn so well, but... I hope you will like me...  
  
I would like to tell you a story. A story about my best friend who's name is. You´ll surely love her, because she is really the most amazing person I have ever met. So, here we go...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Usagi-chan, Usagi-chan!!!!! I can not wait for ages come on, be at least as fast as a snail...we need to go... " a good looking girl rushed up the stairs and dashed into a room in with a sign "Bunny" on the door. She took a deep breth and wanted to say something else, but her voice failed as she saw what was happening in front of her.  
  
A lovely girl about sixteen with deep blue eyes was standing in the middle of the room, holding a little boy under his neck. The boy was holding a little rose book and catching breath.  
  
"SHINGO, YOU BAKA!!! I'LL KILL YOU ! GIVE ME MY DIARY !!! " The girl shouted, her face flushed purple...  
  
The boy caught with his last energy one of her long blond braids looking out from two Odangos in his free hand and said with a choked voice "Never... Usagi... not... until I... have read it...! "  
  
Usagi noticed that someone was standing at the door watching their fight and when she saw that it was her best friend, she shouted. "Minako, Mina- chan please take my diary from this little pest!!! " and held Shingo's neck even tighter...  
  
Minako looked at the fighting sibilings puzzled, and run to tear them apart... She was successful and after a few minutes of terror, she held Usagi's diary in her right hand and with her left, she pulled her best friend and her brother apart.  
  
"Hey, Usagi-chan... Here is your diary, but now, we REALLY have to go ! I do not want to miss the movie !!! " Said Minako with reprimand in her voice.  
  
Usagi blushed and looked at her friend after she put her diary on a new secret place under her bed. She noticed, that Minako looked very well. Her long blond hair reaching down to her bottom were bind together with a golden ribbon, instead of the red she was wearing usually. In a light blue dress, as coloured as her kind eyes she looked so differently, so grown up.  
  
"Gomen, Mina-chan ... But I could not act different... You know this little baka... " Usagi began to argue, but Minako stopped her in the middle of her sentence "OK, OK, I know him, but now move!!! I do not want to be late and the film begins in about ten minutes!!! "  
  
***  
  
Hand in hand, running through the streets Minako saw that Usagi's white dress, just covering her knees was lightly waving. Minako sank into deep thoughts for a moment 'She is so adult I can not believe that we are sixteen already.' She had not noticed that she let the friend's hand loose.  
  
And there it came...  
  
"BOOOOM!!! "  
  
Minako was woken up from her thoughts very hard... A bicyclist lay on the floor, looking at his destroyed bike with terror in his eyes, holding his bleeding knee...  
  
Minako looked around and almost fainted. Usagi lay a few meters further. Minako run to her. "USAGI-CHAN!!! Are you all right ? Answer me!!! "  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and Minako hugged her tight...But then, she felt something warm under her left hand. She looked down at it and saw blood... Her eyes filled up with tears... Looking down at Usagi's legs... A nasty opened fracture was right under her right knee...  
  
Minako knew that they were only a few meters far from a hospital, so she did not care about anything, but gave her hand around Usagi's waist and sued her to give her arm around Minako's neck.  
  
Usagi only nodded and closed her eyes. They made a few steps. "Itai... " Cryed Usagi quietly... Tears running down her cheeks.  
  
As Minako saw her friend's pain, she could not hold on tears as well. "Now hold on Usagi-chan ... It is only a few more steps... you'll do it... Just trust me... "  
  
***** "Oh the screeching drives me crazy Taiki..." said a boy with long platinum blond hair holding his pale face in hands, covering his deep emerald-green eyes. He was siting on a bed in the surgery and his forehead was covered with white tissue.  
  
"Just calm down, Yaten... Don't worry... The fans won't occupy the hospital forever and any way, you should not be souch a baka and want to escape from the concert hall through a 50cm x 50cm bathroom window..." smiled Taiki, looking through lilac eyes at his brother and went with his hand through his long chestnut-coloured hair.  
  
"Yeah, Yaten... Taiki is right... but it was worth a try... at least we had a great amusement" Said a boy sitting in the back of the room on a chair, putting down his sun-glasses and fixed his dark blue eyes at his brother. He stood up, looked into a mirror hanging over his seat and styled his curly black hair making an affected grin at himself.  
  
"Shut up, Sayia! You like being famous, but I hate these hysteric girls shouting around, 'Yaten, I love you!, Yaten, I want you!!, Yaten, stay with me!!! '... Oh, I could NEVER fall in love with one of my fans... And EVERY girl here IS my fan...Ahhh... I will never have a girlfriend..." Yaten looked a bit crossly at both of them.  
  
At once, a nurse came into the room, blushing when she looked at the three boys... "Well, sorry, but the doctor has to check Yaten-san's wound, so I have to sue you to wait outside. If everything goes well, you can take him home after the doctor's round..."  
  
Sayia gave the nurse a tempting look and kissed her hand. He held her hand in his own and saw that the nurse was not far from collapsing. He liked to make fun of his female fans who were in love with him.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu..." he said with the deapest voice he could manage, "We'll be in the waiting room then, Yaten..."  
  
Taiki looked at Yaten and his lips began to flounce, but he tried to stay solid.  
  
The nurse went out, trembling and as she shut the door, Taiki and Yaten got a laugh cramp. Yaten talked while laughing terriblly, he held the tissue on his forehead and tears ran out of his eyes "Sure, ... Mr. ... Loverboy ... You are the boss..."  
  
***  
  
Saiya and Taiki went out of the room and took seats right against the entrance. After about half an hour, Yaten opened the door of the room where he was treated, his head still bind and the entrance door dashed immediately.  
  
"Doctor, nurse, please, somebody help me!!!" shouted Minako, holding her friend, Usagi, who was crying quietly. Sayia made a leap like a jaguar and took the injured girl into his arms, running with her towards the doctor's room.  
  
Minako cryed too... She was looking at her hands. They were covered with blood... And her wonderful blue dress too... She looked at Taiki and Yaten, not recognizing them and cryed out "Usagi, please, save her somebody...", and lost her consciousness.  
  
This time Yaten reacted fast... He run to the girl and caught her just in time. He slapped her gently. Minako opened her eyes, but she was still very pale and tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Meantime Taiki came and helped Yaten to pull Minako onto a chair.  
  
"I'll get a glass of water," said Taiki to Yaten, who was holding Minako's hand in his palms and nodded. He did not even look at Taiki, but talked to Minako with a gentle voice to calm her.  
  
((I hope you like my new story, I want to make it long...I have 4 more chapters ready, so I will update soon... I hope you will rewiew and motivate me to write new chapters *smiles at her readers shyly* Love Babsy- chan)) 


	2. Good oldfashioned Lover Boy

After the doctor checked her, Minako was sitting on the chair where Sayia did when the two girls came in. She sighed looking worried...  
  
"Hey, do not be so upset everything is going to be all right." Yaten put his hand at her shoulder and when she turnd around, he was smiling at her. He has not recognised that it was the first time he was smiling at a girl... Or smiling general at someone?  
  
***** "...Agi.... Usagi.... USAGI, please, wake up..."  
  
"Where am I?" said Usagi with closed eyes.  
  
"You are save..." said a calm man's voice, "You had an accindent. A bicyclist knocked you down..."  
  
Usagi opened her eyes. Her eyelids were so heavy. She saw a boy, who was holding her hand. "Who...who are you?" Usagi said and squeezed the boy's hand weakly.  
  
"Erm... I am... my name is Sayia... Sayia Kou! I am a member of the pop- group "Threelights"." said Sayia blushing. He let her hand loose and looked at her apologically. "G-gomennasai..." he said, his eyes sting in the ground.  
  
"Oh...nothing... how did you know my name? " Usagi blushed only a bit, but it was very visible, because she was as pale as snow.  
  
"Well..." Sayia smiled... "Your friend, Aino-san told me..."  
  
Usagi looked at Sayia a bit scared, "Oh...really? Where is Mina-chan? I hope, she is all right..."  
  
"Do not be afraid about her. Yaten and Taiki, my brothers take care of her now, I think..." said Sayia with the famous affected smile on his lips which made girls faint.  
  
Usagi looked at Sayia, with a rised eyebrow and finaly said "Well...Kou- san... I really do not know what do you think you are doing with that affected grin making at me... I do not know anything about your group, you could also be a liar, but I remember that you brought me to the doctor, so ... arigatou for your help..."  
  
Sayia looked at Usagi with shock in his eyes. He already has heard anything... including supplyes for a one-night-stand, but never, definitely never has someone told him that he did not know him and his group.  
  
From behind, he heared somebody giggle. As he turned around, he saw his brother Taiki lying on the floor, holding his funny bone and having paroxisms of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny, Taiki..." asked Seyia with a reproach in his eyes... but he already knew his answer...  
  
Taiki needed a few more minutes to calm down but finally he said "One to zero for you, Tsukino-san... I have never heard someone calm our Loverboy down like you did..." He came to Usagi's bed, "Usagi, my name is Taiki Kou and I am a member of the boygroup Threelights as well... I am really pleased to meet you... You can call me Taiki if you like to..."  
  
Usagi tried to move up on her bed, but it was hard for her, because her leg was in gypsum. Sayia helped her immediately and she gave her hand in Taiki's who made a bow and kissed it gently. Usagi blushed and smiled at Taiki "Call me Usagi..."  
  
After a short while, Yaten rushed into the room, followed by Minako...  
  
Taiki looked at him and smiled "Usagi-san just calmed down our Mr. Loverboy..." He told Yaten and Minako about the chat between Sayia and Usagi. The two looked at each other, eyes wide opened. Minako blushed and wondered about Usagi's courage. She would never tell something like that to a famous star. Yaten's eyes filled up with tears immediately and he had to hold Minako's shoulder not to fall down and roll up and down on the floor. Minako blushed even more...  
  
Suddenly, she twaped her forehead, "Oh... What a baka am I...I forgot to call your parents...". Usagi smiled at her friend "Oh, that is okay, Mina- chan... The doctor said that I would be able to go home in about an hour."  
  
Sayia took Usagi's hand into his own and again he tried to flirt with her "Oh, Hime, you can not force your pretty, long legs. I insist on taking you home in my cabriolet.  
  
Usagi screwed her eyebrows and said crossly "Iie! Arigatou for your offer, but I think that I will take a TAXI..." She said the word "taxi" nearly yelling and her face flushed with anger. Suddenly Taiki spoke "Oh...rarely, Sayia is right we can not send you home in this status by taxi. If you do not want to go with Sayia's car, I can call m-"  
  
In that moment, Sayia interrupted Taiki "Iie... No way!!! Usagi-chan will go with me..."  
  
Usagi wanted to ask Sayia when he was allowed to call her "Usagi-chan", but Sayia took her into his arms and despite of her protests, he carried her towards his car.  
  
***  
  
After a short fight with Sayia, Usagi gave up and turned her face away from him. She was speechless... 'How dared he! ' She thought.  
  
As Sayia put her down in his light blue cabriolet, he smiled mischievously and jumped over closed door into the drivers' seat. "Well, how do you like my car, my sweet bunny..."  
  
Usagi did not say a word but looked at Sayia hatedly... He crunk up the engine and with screaching of the wheals, they left the hospital park- place.  
  
Usagi navigated him to the place where she lived. Finally, they stopped right at her house. Usagi tried to get out of his car, but Sayia was faster. He took her into his arms once more and carried her to the door.  
  
"Hey, Koi, could you please ring the bell? You see...my hands are full..." Sayia grinned.  
  
While ringing, Usagi bursted out at Sayia "If you dare to call me Koi once more, you will see what I am able to do..."  
  
The door opened and a smiling woman in an apron was standing in it. She nearly fainted when she saw her daughter's leg. "Oh, dear, what happened? Oh...but first come in..."  
  
Sayia, led of Usagi's mother Ikuko, carried the injured girl into her room. He put her down onto her bed and took a seat at the edge. Ikuko asked her daughter about the accident and only then, she recognised who was in her daughter's room... She screamed out "SAYIA KOU!!! I can not believe it, Sayia Kou saved my sweetie's life!!! ..."  
  
Then her face turned red and after a short while, trying to find a suitable reason to leave the room she begun to tremble "Oh...g-gomennasai...I-I did not want to... Well...I let you guys alone then...you...can speak a while together about...the stars or...I better go..." She slowly went out of the room and the two could hear her yelling into the phone "Sakura-san, you won't believe..."  
  
Sayia grinned and stood up. Then he bowed to Usagi and his eyes were only a few centimeters far from her's. He smiled evilly "Finally alone... In an empty room... On a bed... Oh, Koi... " He threw himself frantically, but carefully on Usagi's bed...  
  
Sayia almost kissed Usagi passionate, but her hand was faster...It flew in the air and in a second, Sayia was laying on the floor with Usagi's fingertips squeezed on his left cheek.  
  
"Hey, are you CRAZY?!" he yelled. Usagi turned her face to the wall and said, "I told you, not to call me Koi...Now GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"  
  
Sayia quickly run out, jumped into his cabriolet, still holding his red cheek... 'Ah...what a hysteric girl... ' He thought. But then a smile on his face appeared 'But I think I like her somehow... ' Unfortunately it faded, because his red cheek ached him terribly...  
  
*****  
  
((I said I will update soon...x_x... *looks at her reviews* Do you see ? 0 rewiews...*cryes loudly* Please, REVIEW!!!)) 


	3. The Crown

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"  
  
Three girls sitting in Usagi's bedroom shouted at once. Rei, the most enterprising of all, Makoto, the strongest one, and Amy, the genius.  
  
Usagi looked at the girl with the shortest sea-coloured hair, first and said, "Amy-chan, I didn't like being kidnaped from the hospital by a crazy baka!"  
  
"AND?! Seiya is a celebrity... what do you think? I...better said EVERY girl would be in seventh heaven if he would kidnap her!"  
  
"But Makoto! I hate boys who are coxcomps. He wanted to..." Usagi tried to explain to the tallest girl with brown hair and green eyes, "MAKO-CHAN, THE BAKA CALLED ME KOI AND WANTED TO KISS ME!!!"  
  
The sentence that Usagi yelled at her friends was like magic, especially for Ray, who shut her eyes open from deepest thoughts and her raven coloured hair nearly as long as Minako's gaped away in every direction, "AND YOU WERE SOUCH A BAKA THAT YOU THREW AWAY THE BIGGEST CHANCE IN YOUR LIFE??? WHAT A STUPID FRIEND I HAVE!!!"  
  
As Usagi heared the word stupid, she said that she was too tired and that she needed her rest... The girls nodded and left her room. Usagi slowly stood up, helping herself with crutches and bowed to take her pink diary from under her bed.  
  
*****  
  
"Konbanwa! What's for dinner? I am as hungry as a shark...", asked Seiya as he stepped into the apartments of the Threelights...  
  
"Oh... Hi Seiya! Well... I have to disappoint you, nothing... When I came home, I could not cook, because I had a headache and Tiki came home five minutes ago... I think he is in the shower now..." shouted Yaten, through open door, lying on his big double bed and watching their last concert on video. "Oh... Seiya... I think that my green costume does not fit with the dark blue stage. It is too drab..."  
  
Seiya came to Yaten's room and looked at the screen, "I watched the concert yesterday... We should change our image... I think, this one is already out..." He pointed at his dark purple trousers and white shirt, "I'll call Megane... I'll tell her to make a date with Oni-san for us tomorrow... I think we are free about three o'clock..."  
  
While Seiya was talking with their manager, Yaten yawned, turned off the video and stood up, stretching his arms.  
  
"Knock, knock..."  
  
"Come in, Taaaaaaaaaaaaiki..." Said Yaten yawning once more...  
  
Taiki tiptoed to Yaten, took a seat in his white velvet sofa and looked at his brother puzzled "What hapened to our Seiya? I saw, his left cheek was a bit... swollen..."  
  
Yaten said nearly whispering, "Yeah, I noticed already... What about asking him about his-"  
  
"Hey, you guys, what evil things are you talking about in souch a whisper?" said Seiya, as he walked into Yaten's room and took a seat next to Taiki on the couch.  
  
"Well... Taiki... what about the restaurant in the Yuban ward? I think... slap... erm... Crown... Isn't its name like that?" Said Yaten... giggling.  
  
"Yes, you are absolutly right, Yaten... Its name is Crown..." said Taiki, his lips jerking.  
  
"Ok, ok...I know you yearn to hear why my cheek is swollen... So... she gave me a slap when I tried to... Are you satisfied NOW?" said Seiya a bit resentful.  
  
One more paroxism of laughter about Seiya, but then Taiki stood up and said, "Ok, now come on...my stomach is empty... can we take your white Maserati, Yaten? My Rolls-Royce has been maintained you know..." Yaten nodded and the three boys stood up to go to "The Crown".  
  
***  
  
'What can I do with my dress? Oh, dear... It is covered with blood... I'll take it to the cleaners... Maybe they will help me.'  
  
Minako took a big red bag and put her destroyed dress inside. She looked at herself once more in the mirror. 'Oh... Mina-chan ... You are beautiful... ' And so was she. Wearing a short orange skirt and a green blouse she smiled and went out of her apartments.  
  
***  
  
"Chi-chan..."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"What about going out for dinner? What about the Crown? Maybe we'll meet Odango..."  
  
"Great idea, but you know, Haruka... It does not matter where we go. The main thing is that we go together..."  
  
***  
  
Walking slowly out of the cleaner's, Minako passed "The Crown".  
  
"Hey, Tenshi!"  
  
"Huh...Nani?" Minako knew only one person who called her so. Her face turned bright, "Haruka!!! What are you doing here? Oh, Chi-chan, I am so glad to see you two... Do you know, what happened to Usagi-chan? I guess you don't..."  
  
Michiru giggled, "Well, Mina-chan, you are right, we don't, but what about talking about it by dinner..."  
  
"At Crown's?" Haruka finished, holding Michiru around her waist.  
  
Minako held her stomach. After the incident with Usagi she had not eaten, "Oh, hai..."  
  
Haruka took Minako around the waist and the three moved towards the restaurant.  
  
"What about the table next to the bar... I think we will have our privacy to talk..." said Haruka, leading the two girls towards an empty table. They sat down and Minako started to talk about Usagi's incident. Michiru was very surprised and worried about her younger friend. Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and held it tight as they were sitting next to each other, looking at Minako, who was sitting opposite.  
  
***  
  
"Welcome to our restaurant... Take a table you want, everything is possible for "Threelights"..." said the waitress who nervously screwed a handkerchief in her hand.  
  
"Oh... That is not needed... we want only a free table where we could eat in peace without being disturbed, if you know what I am talking about..." said Yaten, his face looking fed up. He had hands crossed at his chest and was fairily hitting with his foot at the floor...  
  
"Sure, please, follow me..." smiled the waitress and led them to a privat table. "Oh... go on... I need to go somewhere... be right with you, guys!"  
  
'Ah... I hate these glances ... what are you watching at, you... ' Yaten was deap in thoughts, going towards the bathroom.  
  
"Sorry, Chi-chan, Haruka, but I need to go to the bathroom..." said Minako, standing up and leaving the table. She was really in a hurry and wanted to run the last few meters. She did not care about anything, but at once, she felt that she hit into something, and found herself lying on the floor.  
  
Yaten looked at Minako, not recognizing her, "Hey, can't you see? Why are you running...-" But then, he did, "Oh, gomen... I have not seen that it is you..." He helped her up, blushing.  
  
Minako blushed, "Gomen, gomen, gomen... I was in souch a hurry...Yaten, what are you doing here?"  
  
Yaten's bad mood turned into a good one within a second, like a miracle, "Me and my brothers are here for dinner... don't you want to go and join us?"  
  
"Oh, I am here with two friends of mine... Haruka and Michiru..." said Minako flushing more and more every single second.  
  
Silence...  
  
Yaten blushed as well but tried to stay calm... He said to himself 'Hey, Yaten... You can handle with ten thousand girls at once and now you blush like a baka and do not say anything? Be ashamed! ' "Well...they can join as well... we would be pleased to meet them..."  
  
Minako smiled, but then she remembered why she was standing there and rushed towards the girls' bathroom. Yaten stood there for a while thinking, but then he slowly walked towards where he wanted to go before.  
  
***  
  
"Haruka, Michiru... three friends of mine I met at the hospital ask us to join them... What do you say? Could we?" Said Minako, when she ran as quickly as possible to the table where Haruka and Michiru were sitting.  
  
Michiru loked at her companion, "What do you say, Haruka, is that possible?"  
  
Haruka scrawled her eyebrow, "Well... When they are not too loud, I could force myself..."  
  
Minako, followed by Haruka and Michiru went to the backside of the restaurant. The waitress smiled at the three and said, "The three gentleman are waiting for you..."  
  
"Hey, Tenshi, you have not told me that your friends are boys, have you?..." said Haruka, apparently jealous. On the other side, Michiru was pleased, "Are you jealouse, Ru-"  
  
"Hey, Chi-chan...We had an agreement!" Haruka covered Michiru's mouth with her palm. Michiru nodded and giggled into Haruka's hand, "I told you, I'd be looking forward to."  
  
"Hey, Mina-san, nice to meet you again!" said Seiya when Minako stepped into the saloon where the Threelights were sitting.  
  
"Oh, Seiya, Taiki, nice to see you again too..." replyed Minako, going aside so that her friends can come in too.  
  
When the three saw Haruka, they stood up and shook her hand, thinking that she was a boy. Behind her Michiru appeared. Looking at her, Taiki's mouth stayed open... The other two looked at her, surprised. Taiki began to stutter, "Miss... Kaio... I did not even dream that this evening would be so beautiful, meeting you." He walked to her, took her hand and kissed it gently, blushing.  
  
Michiru giggled and took a seat between Taiki and Seiya. Seiya kissed her hand as well and so did Yaten.  
  
"Hrm ... Hrm..." coughed Haruka. Michiru giggled at her and said, "Oh... sorry, I have almost forgotten... Come, Haruka... take a seat..."  
  
Silence...  
  
Yaten broke it, "Mina-san how did you spend the... four hours we haven't seen each other", but immediately he blushed and thought 'Oh, that was really a smart question, Yaten, really... You are stultifying yourself..."  
  
Minako blushed and said quietly, "Well... I had to take my blue dress to the cleaner's. Unfortunately, I could not wash the bloodstains and then I met Haruka and Michiru... They invited me for dinner..."  
  
Michiru giggled at Minako and Yaten. She was a good observer and it happened sometimes that she had recognised something what no one else could. A waiter came in, bringing menu cards.  
  
After a short while Haruka spoke to Minako, "Hey, Tenshi, you are a real hero...Not everyone would do what you have done..."  
  
Minako blushed more, when it was possible and Yaten spoke suddenly, "Tenshi? You mean "Angel"? Hmmm..." he looked at Minako carefully, "Well... a proper nickname...Could I call you so too?"  
  
"Iie! It is my name for her..." said Haruka, looking at Yaten crossly. Michiru looked at Haruka and poked her under her ribs, "Nani? Haruka, how can you be so rude it is not polite?"  
  
"Oh, that's ok... It was a stupid question," said Yaten, thinking,'Oh, well, Yaten, better do not say anything else, because you won't only look like a baka, but you'll be a BAKA... '  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, for a nice evening, Taiki... Your statement about Hamlet's thoughts about life and death was really amazing..." said Michiru, standing up. It was late.  
  
Minako turned towards Haruka and Michiru, "Well...Haruka, Chi-chan... I think that our ways tear apart. Then... see you around..."  
  
Then she looked at the Threelights, "OK, boys, I wish you good luck... It was a nice evening, spent with you..." They said goodbye and Minako moved towards the saloon exit.  
  
"Hey, Mina-san," said Yaten suddenly, "If you would like to, I'll walk you home... It is dark and if you are scared or something..."  
  
Minako nodded and replyed, "That would be nice, Yaten-san..." Haruka wanted to protest against it, but Michiru broke her sentence, "Oh, Haruka, the zipper on my dress is off...please could you help me?"  
  
"Hai, sure." said Haruka and when she saw that Michiru's zipper was allright and wanted to look at Minako, she was not there anymore, and Yaten as well.  
  
((Gomen for being late, but I was a bit in a hurry... I can say you that I have written over 50 pages till now... ^ . ^... I will update soon... I hope you like this chapter, so please, REWIEW!!! *huggles her readers*)) 


	4. Love, sweet love

Dark street...  
  
Silence...  
  
Yaten was deep in thoughts, 'Ah... she blushes... should I say something or wait... I say something... but what? Maybe... '  
  
"Mina-san, what are your other nicknames? I mean apart of Tenshi..." he said finally.  
  
Minako looked at Yaten and smiled, "My best friends call me Mina-chan, but I was used to be called Nana-chan by my parents..."  
  
Yaten did not want to ask about Minako's parents, because he saw that there was something sad in her eyes while she was talking about them.  
  
He stopped and turned towards her, "Well, I hope I could be one of your best friends..." With his deep-emerald eyes, he looked right into Minako's ones.  
  
Minako looked away and smiled, "Yaten I would be really pleased if you would... Oh... It is a bit cold... We'd better go..."  
  
'Ah, Minako, stay calm... Stay calm... you can not jump into his arms and kiss him right now! YOU CAN'T, understood?! And do not blush anymore... But he is so sweet...' Minako's head was full of similar thoughts.  
  
"There we are... Here is my apartment..." said Minako after a while that seemed like hours to her.  
  
"Do you live on your own?" asked Yaten.  
  
"Unfortunately, I have to... my mother is in Europe and my father..." tears sparkled in Minako's eyes, "...he is... I do not know where exactly... I have not seen him since I was five... Mother says, he is in America..."  
  
Yaten bit his tongue. He brought her to cry..."I am so sorry, Minako, I am a baka that I asked you..." he said, looking at the pavement.  
  
"Oh no, Yaten... That is my fault... So... Arigatou gozaimasu for walking home with me..."  
  
"Any time... Mina-" he wavered, but then he said, "...Mina-chan..."  
  
Minako smiled weakly and walked into the house... She had not noticed that Yaten made a bantam bow towards her... She dashed up to the third flour, opened the apartment, her hands shaking and threw herself onto the bed, blushing and hugging the pillow...  
  
***  
  
'Oh, she is so nice... I have never met someone like her..." Yaten thought, walking towards the Kou apartment, 'Hm...This Teno...he is really a lucky guy... Allowed to call her Tenshi... ' But then, Yaten stopped... 'Wait a moment, Yaten-boy...Aren't you in love with... '  
  
"Iie! It can not be!! I can not fall in love!!!" said Yaten a bit loudly. He looked at a street clock. Almost midnight...Then he put both hands in his jacket pockets and walked faster.  
  
*****  
  
Usagi woke up. She knew that her dream was about the Threelights, but she forgot the story. Looking at the clock she saw it was half past six.  
  
"Oh, time to get up... I have my school... and with this thing on my leg it will surely take more time then usually..." said Usagi to herself and took the crutches to go out of her room.  
  
And it really took over half an hour to take a shower and dress up. Finally, at half past seven, Usagi limped out of her house. At the door, Minako was standing and she took Usagi's bag. Usually, Amy and Makoto waited for Usagi too, but now, they were a bit angry about the slap...  
  
"How was your day, Mina-chan?" Asked Usagi when they started walking to school.  
  
"Well...I took my blue dress to the cleaners and then..." Minako hesitated, "I was in The Crown for dinner with Haruka, Michiru... and Taiki... and Yaten..." She took a deep breath, "and ... Seiya!?"  
  
She said Seiya's name so quietly that she almost whispered. Usagi looked at her friend with sarcasm, "Oh really? Wonderful... Now I have to stop visiting The Crown because of this... This-"  
  
She wanted to finish her sentence, but she was abrupted. "Hello, Odango... What a nice day we have..."  
  
Usagi turned around and saw the blue cabriolet and there – the one she was talking about... She looked at him very unfriendly and replyed, "Yes, it WAS a nice day until I saw you..."  
  
Seiya laughed and said, "Well, now be serious... Don't you want me to take you to school in my car?"  
  
When he saw that Usagi was silent, he kept talking, "I see that you have Yuban High school uniforms. I have to meet Yaten and Taiki there, so it will be no problem for me to take you... Well? Friends?" He looked at her with his angel eyes and stretched out his hand.  
  
Usagi hesitated. She felt that her leg was hurting and the school was pretty far... She moved towards the car, nodding to Minako to come with her. Seiya smiled at the girls, went out of the car and helped Usagi to get in.  
  
***  
  
"Ohayou, Seiya... I didn't know that you would take a fanclub with you to school..." said Taiki, giggling, when he saw Usagi and Minako in Seiya's car. Seiya smiled at his brother, "Ohayou, Taiki... Where is Yaten?"  
  
When Minako heard the name Yaten, she blushed.  
  
"Oh, he has an urgent interview for a TV-show... I do not remember the name... He should be here in about ten minutes..." said Taiki.  
  
Suddenly they heard loud screaming. Seiya looked at Taiki and remarked, "Looks like Yaten's interview was ten minutes shorter..."  
  
In a few seconds a crowd of girls in Yuban uniforms apeared. When they noticed Seiya and Taiki, they screamed even more and in the next second, the two met Yaten in the centre of the crowd.  
  
Usagi and Minako looked at each other and decided to stay behind because of Usagi's injury.  
  
***  
  
"SILENCE!!!" shouted old professor Sensei towards the screaming girls. The lesson started about ten minutes ago, but when the girls saw "The Threelights" coming into the class, they were like mad.  
  
Professor Sensei felt his anger rising... Seiya noticed and did not want to cause problems on the first schoolday, so he signified that he could calm them down. Professor Sensei nodded.  
  
Seiya rose his hand. In less then a moment, Seiya could hear flyes buzz in the class. "Hello mates, I think you all know me, but anyway, I would like to introduce myself. I am Seiya Kou and my brothers Taiki Kou and Yaten Kou and me are here to visit your school. I hope we won't make any troubles. Thank you for your attention. Mr. Sensei?"  
  
The professor cought, "Well, boys, take the three free places. Now class... I do not want to hear souch a circus anymore. When I see someone doing something similar than you did, I will ask the Yoi School to take the Threelights. Understood?" The class only nodded so he guessed they did.  
  
Taiki took a place next to Amy, who blushed and with a hand on her lips drew back a bit. Yaten took the place in front of Minako. He turned around and smiled at her. And finally, Seiya.He walked towards the last empty place... Right behind... Usagi.  
  
"Looks like we will work a lot together, Odango..." said Seiya, apparently satisfied. "Don't suppose about something like that!" Replyed Usagi with a fed up grin thinking 'Why always me? Couldn't I sit in front of Umino? '  
  
***  
  
"Finally finished... That was a hard schoolday... I hope not every day will be as hard as this..." said Seiya walking to his cabriolet.  
  
Usagi laughed at him, "Oh... At least we have similar opinions about school... but I have to disappoint you. This was one of the easier days."  
  
Seiya looked at the others destroyed, "So we have to go to school and be stars at once... I think I'll let it be..."  
  
Amy giggled and told Seiya that she could help him with mathematics. Suddenly Seiya said, "Oh, Odango, what about a drive home? Taiki and Yaten are here with their cars so it won't be a problem for anyone..."  
  
"That would be nice, Seiya," told Usagi, smiling evilly, "by the way, Makoto lives next to my place, so she will come with me..."  
  
Makoto looked at Usagi puzzled, because she remembered that her apartment was on the other side of the town. But Usagi poked her with her crutch and she went into the car.  
  
Taiki said Amy that he would be really pleased to have her help with some maths. She agreed and they got into Taiki's Rolls-Royce.  
  
"Looks like we are alone..." said Yaten turning towards Minako.  
  
"Hai...Looks like we are..." replied Minako, drawing a circle on the ground with her left foot nervously.  
  
"Come on, let's give you a drive home..." said Yaten, winking.  
  
Minako nodded and went towards Yaten's white Maserati. He overran her and opened the door for her making a small bow, "My Lady..."  
  
Minako blushed and made a light curtsey, "Oh, thanks a lot, my Lord..."  
  
They both laughed heartly. The car moved slowly. Yaten asked Minako about her way of life and interests. He found out that they had some similar tastes and hobbies.  
  
"So, here we are, Lady...That's your place," said Yaten, when he stopped in front of Minaco's house... "I would really love to see your drawings sometimes..."  
  
Minako smiled softly and said anxiously, "Well, when you have time, you can come up now... maybe we could have a cup of tea... together... so I can reward you for the walk yesterday and drive home today..."  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to..." bursted out Yaten... 'Ah, Yaten... calm down, just calm down!!! ', "Uhm...I thought... Hai that would be nice..."  
  
***  
  
"Now Usagi, I have REALLY to get out! I have basketball in about ten minutes!" said Makoto and asked Seiya to stop. She stood up and despite of Usagi's sues, she left the car.  
  
Seiya was really fed up now with Usagi's childish behaviour. He wanted to own her, but not the way he wanted before. Just some other way, but he did not know, which one.  
  
He looked at Usagi seriously and took her hands into his palms, "Now look, Odango, do not behave like a chibi... You see, I do not bite, I do not scratch or anything, I just want to be a friend, understood? I am fed up with this comedy. You gave me a slap and are angry with me, but I think the one, who has to feel guilty is YOU, not me, so please, be a bit adult!!!"  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya, her mouth open. Her eyes filled up with tears. She nodded only and there was silence in the car, till they reached Usagi's house.  
  
***  
  
"Hmmm... Nice apartment..." Yaten walked inwards. Minako led him into her living room.  
  
"Oh, that's impossible, I can't believe it!" laughed Yaten, when he looked at the white sofa, just like his was, "I have the same one at home..."  
  
Minako looked at Yaten puzzled first, but then she blushed, "Oh, yes... It is a present from Haruka... It must be really expensive. Once I said that it is a nice one... It was the time I moved in here. Haruka simply went to the store and bought it... I have almost killed her..."  
  
Yaten raised his eyebrow, "Pardon, have you just said HER?"  
  
Minako looked at Yaten, as if he had just fallen from the moon right onto his head, "Surely, have you thought, Haruka is a boy? Oh, I have to tell her, she will be pleased..."  
  
Yaten looked a bit puzzled another while but when Minako poked him and asked him to take a seat, he woke up of his dream and both of them laughed. Minako went into the kitchen and began to make the tea.  
  
At once, she heared something moving behind her. She turned around and almost got a heart atack. Yaten was standing at the door, watching her.  
  
"Oh, sorry, I did not want to scare you...I was just wandering," he began to speak, "Where your bathroom is..."  
  
"Oh, that's it..."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing...right over there, " said Minako, pointing at one of the door in her entrace hall, "The next time, you'd better say that you are coming... I almost spilled the tea..."  
  
"Yeah, I will." Yaten replied. He went to the bathroom and washed his face with cold water and looked at himself in a big mirror over the washing basin, 'Oh, Yaten, what are you rushing into, huh? You aren't in love, you aren't in love, you aren't in love... Ah, you baka, you ARE in love!'  
  
When he came back to the living room, Minako was sitting in the sofa, looking at works she made. Yaten walked to a CD holder. The last CD of the Threelights was on top. He smiled, "Oh, our CD... well... wouldn't it be better to hear the songs live?"  
  
He turned towards Minako, closed his eyes and took a deep breath,  
  
Yume no naka de nan domo Many many times in dreams,   
  
So tsu to kuchizuke kawashita we were secretly kissing each other,   
  
Suki to oru tsuburana hitomi ni I was swallowed by your clear  
  
Suikomare teiku round eyes Kimi no naka de madoru mu I fell asleep in your arms,   
  
Nuku ma ri ni tsutsumarete sou I was surrounded by your gentleness.   
  
Aa itsuma demo sa menaideto Alas, don't ever let me wake up,   
  
Tsuraku sa kebuno sa painfully I shouted. Mune no nakuno takanarikara Deep in my mind I was highly aroused,   
  
Jibun de mo honkitoshiru Even I myself know this time it's serious.   
  
Setsuna sugite modokashikute I became panicked cause I'm too sad   
  
Akiramekirenai and I can't give you up.   
  
Yaten slowly opened his eyes. He saw that tears fell down Minako's eyes, right onto her beautiful drawings. Stopping his song immediately, he came quickly to her, took the works and put them aside.  
  
'Ah, Yaten, wonderful, really wonderful...What will you do now, huh? Try to make her smile... ' Thought Yaten while gently looking at Minako.  
  
"Hey, Nana-chan, why are you crying? I know, girls faint when I am singing, but cry..." he said more like joking then being serious.  
  
Minako talked through the sobs, "No, it just... just..." Then she thought a moment, "How did you call me?"  
  
"Nana-chan... I think..." said Yaten, blushing.  
  
"I was called like that more then nine years ago..." she said, looking absently into one unidentified point somewhere behind Yaten's shoulder.  
  
Silence...  
  
Minako's thoughts were like wild, 'He was so sweet... The song... It was awfully nice... But somehow, it made me think about my loneliness... '  
  
Yaten's thoughts as well, 'Ah, she is so beautiful even when she cryes. Something really strong is hidden in her and at the same time, she is so female, so fragile... '  
  
Minako turned away, looking at her drawings behind her. Suddenly, she felt something hot on her neck... Breath, going from her shoulder to her ear... Her heart started beating faster. She shivered... Yaten's lips touched her soft pale skin.  
  
"Every flower in this world could fade imediately when it would smell your skin, hana..." whispered Yaten while turning Minako to himself... She was speachless...  
  
Drewing nearer and nearer to her, he felt her hot breath on his blushing face. Their lips touched gently in a light kiss.  
  
Yaten tore away, opened his eyes and looked deeply in Minako's.  
  
"Ai... ai... Ai Shiteru, Nana-chan..." whispered Yaten, if it could be called whisper. He barely breathed, only moving his lips...  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Yaten..." said Minako louder then Yaten, but it was more reading from lips, then a talk.  
  
Yaten ducked his head and kissed Minako once again, but this time really passionately...  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Ruru-chan... what do you think about The Threelights?" said Michiru lying on a light green sofa, looking at her hands.  
  
"If I should tell the true, there is something..." began Haruka standing leant on a table in their living room, but Michiru finished her sentence, "what makes you feel strange... so..." Haruka continued Michiru's sentence, "...incredibly clear...In their presence, I feel frightening desire for happines and..." Michiru took Haruka the words from mouth, "...love..."  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Amy, I think I've got it!" Said Taiki, sitting over a Mathematical problem at his table, biting the pencil. Amy stood up of her armchair in the middle of the room and looked through Taiki's shoulder at a piece of paper, "Hum... Yeah, that could be the solution... Wait a minute... Try to put this "X" on the left side," argued Amy, pointing with her pen at the paper, ", and we will see, what happens..." nodded Taiki and began to write once again.  
  
"Konnichiwa, family, Otousan is home!!!" jelled Seiya when he opened the door. He ran into Taiki's room and stok his tongue out at the two surprised geniuses. "Hey, gomen, I was fascinated in saying that... Hi Amy-san!" He winked at Amy.  
  
"Oh, by the way, family... don't you want something to eat? I'll order chinese..." said Seiya when he put his black jacket with many light-blue zippers on a rack.  
  
"Iie, Seiya... I think that we are finished... Anyway, you remember the date with Oni-san, or have you forgotten it?" said Taiki, stretching his arms.  
  
"Iie...I haven't, but I am afraid Yaten did... Where could he be? I'll better call him..." said Seiya taking the phone.  
  
***  
  
Yaten was sitting on Minako's white sofa, his eyes closed. Minako's head lying on his chest, her eyes closed as well. Suddenly, a mobile phone rang...  
  
Yaten opened his eyes and quickly went to his black jacket, just like Seiya's and Taiki's, of course.  
  
'Oh, Seiya...what does he want...?' "Mushi-mushi?" said Yaten with a vexed voice walking back to the living room. He winked at Minako, who was shelving her drawings.  
  
"Yaten...I did not want to bite you... why so angry?" said Saya jokingly.  
  
"Nah...What's up, brother?" replyed Yaten with a voice like before...  
  
"OK, OK...I let you be...just think about Oni-san at three and our image...You were the one who wanted to change it..." said Seiya and dropped the phone.  
  
"Oh, no...I forgot..." cryed Yaten, looking at his watch. It was half past two.  
  
"Nana-chan, don't you want to come with us to our imagemaker? Maybe you could give me an advice..." winked Yaten, taking his jacket from the rack.  
  
"I'd love to... Yaten-chan,"smiled Minako and took the keys of her apartment. Yaten nodded and after Minako closed the door, he took her hand.  
  
'Finally...finally I have found her...my hime... ' Thought Yaten while walking towards his white Maserati.  
  
((A/N: Chapter 5. is already written...*jumps up and down of joy* chapters 6., 7., 8., 9. and 10. too, but I want to rewrite some details... The next chapter will be out soon, and when I will have more time to work with it, maybe it'll be out next week... *loves her readers and huggles tight* Ehm... Btw... Please REWIEW if you like YK/MA pair or some other ideas, or simply what you like or not. I love the two... So, once again, arigatou for reading my story...)) 


	5. Megane's mischief

"Hello, loves, finally you came... I have been waiting for you for hours" said Megan to Taiki and Seiya when they stepped into Oni's studio. She was a pretty girl. Something above twenty, green eyes covered with styled eyeglasses and light brown hair reaching to her shoulders. Despite of her virginal look, she really lived a life of a star. She was never really in love and flirted with almost every boy she met.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Taiki, Seiya, Oni, Megane..." said Yaten while stepping into the studio, holding Minako by hand.  
  
"Oh, Yaten, love, I thought you wouldn't come..." said Megane, running towards Yaten.  
  
Yaten turned to Minako and said, smiling, "Take a seat. We have to start... I'll take you somewhere after the session. OK?"  
  
"Hai," smiled Minako.  
  
Oni was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was like a usual stylist reflecting all details of his occupation...  
  
"Hey, Koishii, now I have prepaired some models for you. I think that after an image from the 70th years, you should have something decent, but not too genteel..."  
  
Oni called everybody Koishii. He had a kind of strange habits.  
  
After over an hour, Yaten had a red suit, Taiki a beige one and Seiya was in a light blue one. Oni looked at the three boys screwing his eyebrows...  
  
"Iie, iie and once more IIE!!!" he cried, but then his face was brighter at once, "Seiya-chan, Yaten-chan, change your suits..."  
  
After a short while Yaten had the light blue suit and Seiya the red one. But Oni was not satisfied yet, "There is somenthing missing...But what?"  
  
"Oh, I've got it!!!" shouted Oni through the whole studio and brought three roses. One was white, one was a tea rose and the third was deep red. He gave the three roses to the Threelights, one to each of them, and after a few changes he said with tears in his eyes, "Brilliant... I am a genius..."  
  
Yaten went to Minako and smiled, "Nah, what do you think, Nana-chan?" He leeant to her and kissed her when he thought that nobody was watching.  
  
But somebody was... Megane was watching Yaten and Minako kissing and she quickly ran to them and tore them apart, hitting Minako into her chest.  
  
Megane was pretty strong and Mianko fell down onto the flour.  
  
Yaten looked at Megane crossly, "What do you think you are doing? Are you mad, Megane?"  
  
Megane looked at Yaten crossly as well and replyed, "No, my sweet Yaten, but you are a popstar and I am YOUR manager. You have a new image and a girlfriend does not fit our plans. You have to be SOLO, devoted to your FANS! Understood?!"  
  
Before Yaten could answer, Minako's eyes filled up with tears and she ran out of the studio, ignoring that Yaten was shouting at her. He wanted to run for her, but Megane held him and Oni closed the door.  
  
"Trust me, Koishii, it will be better for you both..." said Oni, walking towards Yaten and giving him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Seiya and Taiki looked at each other, Seiya said Megane to let Yaten be and having his hand on Yaten's shoulder, the three went out of the studio.  
  
***  
  
"Okasan, I am home!" said Usagi with a sad voice. She slowly walked to the kitchen where her mother was cooking. She turned to her daughter and smiled, "Oh, Usagi, you're home... A friend of you was here. I think it was Rei. She wanted to talk to you. If you want, ask your father if he drives you to the Hikawa Shrine..."  
  
Usagi nodded, but she decided to go to Rei the next day, because she was too upset to talk to her.  
  
***  
  
"Hi girls... how are you?" asked Taiki when he saw Usagi, Amy and Makoto comming to the class.  
  
"Oh, ohayou, Taiki-san! Thank you for asking, we had a great time at "The Crown" with Makoto... What was your styling like?" said Amy smiling at Taiki.  
  
"Well... it was... ehm... interesting..." said Taiki.  
  
Then Seiya rushed into the class, gasping, "Ohayou, everybody... Some crazy girls caught me at the corner, so I had to jump through fences to come here..." Then he turned around and winked at Usagi, "Oh, hi Odango... You're looking good! Today... I think I am in love..."  
  
Usagi smiled the first time about Seiya's joke heartly and replyed, "Sure, Seiya, you know, I am a celebrities heartbreaker..."  
  
Taiki looked at the two with screwed eyebrows, "Times change... Usagi jokes with Seiya, Yaten falls in love..." But then he covered his mouth with his hand and looked at Seiya.  
  
Seiya rised his eyebrows and tried to make it good, "Oh, by the way, where is Minako-san, I haven't seen her today?"  
  
Makoto shruged her shoulders, "I was at her place, but it seemed like she wasn't at home... There were pretty much people there...Maybe somebody was moving or something... But where could Minako be? It's strange..."  
  
At once, Yaten came to the classroom, deep in thoughts, not answering on greetings, he threw himself on his chair and turned around to Minako's empty place. Then he turned to his table, took a pen and a paper and with his head in one hand, he begun to draw something nervously.  
  
Minako did not come to school all day long. Seiya took Usagi home and waited for her, to take her to the Hikawa Shrine. He was joking that he was her personal driver, since she had broken her leg.  
  
***  
  
"Usagi, come in ... I am in the Ceremony Hall." shouted Rei when she heard Usagi's steps. In a few whiles, Usagi appeared in Rei's door.  
  
"Hey, Rei... what are you doing? Omening again?" said Usagi with a half joking voice.  
  
"Hai, Usagi... You wonder why I called you, don't you? So there are two things I wanted to tell you..." begun Rei, "The first one is my apology... I had not to tell you that you were stupid..."  
  
Usagi wondered, because Rei never yield her palm and an apology from her was rare. But she listened to the second part of Rei's news.  
  
"So, you would like to hear the second thing... well... I saw a news article about The "Threelights"... It is there, on my table..."  
  
Usagi took the newspaper and on the first site was Yaten's foto holding Minako's hand. She opened her mouth and read quickly.  
  
Yaten's in love! The minion of thousands girls dated up?  
  
The favourite member of the famous boygroup "Threelights" was caught in the act... The sexiest boy on earth by "Dayly Mirror" went yesterday afternoon towards his car with a strange girl. This girl is Yaten's classmate Minako Aino (16). We asked the manager of the group, Megane Megitsune about Yaten's declaration. She said, "Yaten says that the girl was not anything else then a hysteric fan who wanted to break in his car. He was holding her hand, when he took her to the police station. As he knows that she is his classmate, he did not want to sue her..." Unfortunately, Minako Aino did not answer our questions... Well, looks like our beloved Yaten Kou is everytime devoded to his fans...  
  
Mono Marai ©  
  
Usagi looked at Rei, "I can't believe it..." she whispered, "I just can't believe it..." her voice rose, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THAT YATEN IS SO NASTY!!!"  
  
Rei tried to calm Usagi down, "Usagi... I think that is why Minako did not want to come to school today... Amy phoned me that she wasn't there..."  
  
"Rei, I think that Minako needs our support now... Now what are we waiting for... It isn't so far..." said Usagi, her temper rising. If she could, she would throw the gypsum away and would run to help her friend.  
  
Rei nodded and helped Usagi to go out. Walking towards Minako's house, the two saw a huge crowd of people, especially girls.  
  
"How do we get in there?!" asked Usagi, her eyes filled with panic. Rei winked at her and said, "Let me do it..." She took Usagi's hand and with the top of her voice, she shouted, "ARE YOU PEOPLE CRAZY?! WE CAN NOT EVEN COME TO OUR OWN HOUSE. WHAT DO YOU THINK, THAT AN INJURED GIRL WILL STRUGGLE THROUGH THIS CROWD?!"  
  
In a few minutes a manway formed in the centre of the crowd. Rei winked at Usagi once more and the two stepped towards the entrance.  
  
"Mina-chan, Mina-chan... Hey, it's us, Usagi and Rei..." talked Usagi quietly while knocking on Minako's door. No answer...  
  
"Hey, Mina-chan... You can not stay there forever... Don't be a baka and open the door, or I smash it!!!" said Rei. No answer...  
  
At once, the door opened. Usagi and Rei stepped into a dark apartment, the windows closed, no light on. They closed the entrance. Minako collapsed next to the rack, totally destroyed.  
  
Usagi bowed to her friend and hugged her tightly, "Hey, Mina-chan, that's okay, just don't cry anymore... "  
  
***  
  
Yaten was lying in his bed, his hands behind his head. 'Ah, Yaten... Your luck was so short... Why can't you simply go and apologize? No, I can't... The crowd under Minako's house would kill me... And Minako is surely angry with me... I can not look into her eyes... My head is so heavy... Maybe I should have a walk... '  
  
"Huh? Yaten, where are you going?" asked Taiki, walking around the entrance hall to his room.  
  
"I am going for a walk..." said Yaten, crossly, taking his black jacket from the rack to amain. He smashed the door that after he left the apartment, the rack fell on the ground. Taiki looked at Seiya, who heared a smash of the falling thing, so he went into the hall, and said, "Erm... I hope that he isn't ready to do something stupid, is he?"  
  
Taiki screwed his head and replied, "No, our brother loves his life too much to commit suicide, when you're talking about that... I think at least..."  
  
***  
  
"What's the time?" asked Minako, sitting in her sofa drinking tea but her eyes were dry...  
  
"It is eight o'clock..." said Usagi, "Minako, you are so pale... What about a walk? There is no one anymore."  
  
Minako thought a moment and nodded absently.  
  
***  
  
A man...walking through the streets of Tokio. Hands in his pockets and sad, emerald eyes looking at the footpath. Dark thoughts running through his brain, playing with his senses and with a painful sting hitting his heart.  
  
Not knowing how, he founds himself on a bridge. He stopped in the middle and walked to the railing. 'The water is so calm... so... bewildering... when a man is looking at the waves, I'd swear he sighs to jump down...'  
  
***  
  
"I can't understand it... He couldn't... he simply couldn't..." said Minako to her friends. Rei looked at Minako sadly, "Look, Mina-chan... I know that it is painful, but you could know it. Yaten is a celebrity. He has to do everything for his fame... Maybe he wanted only..."  
  
Minako swallowed hardly and turned to Rei with tears of anger in her eyes, "YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!!! HE SAID..." But then she calmed down, "...he said..."  
  
"Well? What did he say to you, you baka, hah?" the three girls heard a deep voice from a dark street behind.  
  
Minako turned around. About twenty girls stepped out from a shadow. They had mad grins on their faces and looked at Minako very superior.  
  
"You dared to do something to OUR Yaten? You dared to hold his hand?" shouted the girl who seemed to be the leader of the group, "C'mon, girls, we'll get her..."  
  
She laughed evilly and despite of Rei and Usagi standing in front of her, they slowly moved towards Minako. Two of the girls took the friends standing in front of Minako aside and laughed when Rei and Usagi tried to jerk out of her grip.  
  
***  
  
Yaten thoughts were interrupted. As he looked from the bridge into the water, he heard somebody shout...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! DON'T HURT HER!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh? What is that?" Yaten looked in the direction where he heard the scream. And there it came once again, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! PLEASE, MIIIIINAAAAAAA-CHAN!!!!"  
  
"Mina-chan...That was...USAGI..." Yaten ran towards the dark street where the girls were. One of the girls was just giving a punch right into Minako's face shouting, "THAT'S FOR YATEN'S CAR!!!" Another one stepped in front of Mnako, laughing "AND THAT'S FOR HOLDING HIS HAND!!!", and was ready to give Minako another punch into her stomach, but her hand was stopped.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, being you..." said a voice of the person who held the girl's fist. The girls turned around. The voice that was speaking was Yaten's.  
  
"Oh, Y-Yaten...why-why are you..." stuttered the leader of the girls. But Yaten was like mad. He shouted at the girls to let Minako be. The girls were frightened. Yaten was never so angry.  
  
The leader looked at Yaten and said, "We just wanted to rid you of this little bitch... It's your fault if you loose your fans... C'mon, girls we have finished here..."  
  
Two girls who were holding Usagi and Rei let them loose. Two another who were holding Minako let her be and joined the group leaving.  
  
Minako's lip was bleeding. She hardly stood on her legs. Yaten's eyes filled up with tears and he ran to her.  
  
"Forgive me, Nana-chan," he cryed between sobs. Minako was crying as well. Tears ran down her swollen eyes. She looked into Yaten's eyes and threw herself around his neck.  
  
"I...I thought...I have read the newspaper..." cryed Minako.  
  
"Which newspaper, Nana-chan?" asked Yaten, tears still running down his cheeks. But then he understood. Anger was rising in his chest and he exactly knew, where he would go next morning.  
  
"Nana-chan, remember forever, Ai Shiteru, whatever happens, Koi..." said Yaten, stroking Minako's back carefully while hugging her tight.  
  
***  
  
"She can't stay alone this night. The girls could come back and I am sure they would do anything to get her!" said Rei, when the four were walking away from the terrible, dark street.  
  
Usagi nodded, "You're right, Rei-chan, she could sleep at my place...", but then she twaped her forehead, "Oh, no... My brother, Shingo has a friend at home today and we can not bring two of our friends at the same night. We have not enough beds..."  
  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "Oh that's a pity... In the shrine, there is my grandfather, you know and he is a bit...erm...crazy... But maybe she could sleep at Yaten's place..."  
  
Yaten blushed, but his face turned bright, "Hai, that could be possible... OK, my apartment is this way..."  
  
***  
  
"I am wondering, where our brother is... Now, Taiki please, check out the entrance door if there is police or the fire department or someone bringing his dead body..." said Seiya, half joking, half serious.  
  
Taiki went to the apartment's door and opened it. It was just at the moment when Yaten had the key in the keyhole. When Taiki opened the door, he almost broke Yaten's arm.  
  
Seiya went to the hall, "Looks like he's allright... Oh, Odango... What are you doing here? What happened?!", he asked when he saw Minako, bleeding.  
  
"Our dear ex-manager..."said Yaten, temper boiling in his veins. He could not talk further. He took a deep breath and helped Minako to come in. He led her to his room and she took a seat in the white sofa, weakly smiling.  
  
Usagi looked at Yaten, who was gently talking to Minako and at her, who nodded, holding his hand. She smiled softly, 'I am really happy about the two... They are so sweet... '  
  
"Oh, what a baka I am... Odango, come and take a seat in the kitchen, Rei, you too... We'll let the two alone for a while..." said Seiya, winking at Usagi and Rei. Taiki left the room before and went into the kitchen to make some tea for unexpected visitors.  
  
"Odango, when do the doctors want to take this thing from your leg? I would like to see your beautiful legs without the two crutches..." said Seiya when he threw himself on a chair at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ah Seiya, I have to wear it over seven more weeks, but I asked the doctor if there is a scar after the fracture and they said that my skin is to a miracle good healing, so the leg should be as good as new..." said Usagi when Taiki served tea for her, "Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Taiki..."  
  
***  
  
((A/N: Finally...Finally Chapter 5 out! *cryes of joy* A big Threelights concert will be in the next chapter! Will Usagi notice that her friendship with Seiya is something more than only that? I won't disclose *thinks she is nasty but can not disclose everything, even though she'd love to* I hope you liked this chapter. So please, click on the nice blue button to rewiew...*looks at her readers with her angelic glance* ^ . ^)) 


	6. Two concerts and a spark

"Nana-chan, I..." Yaten talked while kneeling in front of Minako, having his head lain on her knees, "I am so sorry..."  
  
Minako gently stroke Yaten's platinum hair, "It isn't your fault, Yaten- chan...I could know that your fans won't be satisfied. Maybe they would like someone better on your side... A model, or so..."  
  
Yaten looked into Minako's eyes, "No, Minako, there is no one better for me, but you... No super model is so beautiful in my eyes as you are..."  
  
***  
  
"BRAVOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" sounded the whole concert hall. Michiru made a curtsey and smiled for the crowded audience, "Arigatou, Tokio!!!" she said and ran to the backstage where Haruka was waiting, "You were brilliant, Chi-chan... Your best concert, honestly!", she said, giving her a white rose. Michiru smiled heartly and replyed, "Like every time, Haruka..."  
  
"Miss, Kaio!" said a woman standing behind Haruka, stretching out her hand towards Michiru.  
  
"Nani, miss...?" replyed Michiru looking at the woman a bit crossly. She did not make any good impression on her.  
  
"Oh, Megitsune... Megane Megitsune... I am the manager of "The Threelights"!", said Megane really self-confidently and continued, "I would be really pleased if you make a concert with the boys from my group. I am sure you'll get more fans and become famous..."  
  
Haruka looked at Michiru mad on Megane, but Michiru calmed her down with her look and said to the unpleasant meeting, "Well, miss Megitsune... I know the boys personally and do not remember that YOU play, or sing, or even stand on the stage with them, so you aren't allowed to call them YOUR group. And I think that when I would like to have a concert with THEM, I could simply pick up the telephone and talk to Seiya, Yaten or Taiki PERSONALLY... I was pleased to meet you, but we are in a hurry. Come, Haruka, before my fans overrun my dressing-room..." Haruka nodded and the two left the backstage immediately.  
  
"What a woman..." said Michiru, squeezing Haruka's white rose. "Hey, Michiru, not so tight, you'll break it..." said Haruka, smiling, she knew that Michiru could be very angry when somebody was teasing her about her fans.  
  
***  
  
Taiki took Usagi and Rei home that night.  
  
*****  
  
Yaten came into the kitchen, yawning around, his hand on his forehead. The tissue, which was bind around his head, was replaced by a tiny plaster. Seiya was sitting on a chair, drinking coffee and Taiki read a newspaper.  
  
"Ohayiou..." said Yaten looking at the newspaper. "Ohayou, Yaten..." said the boys at once.  
  
"What was your night like?" asked Seiya, teasing. But Yaten gave him only an unfriendly look, just like he only could, and took a slice of bread, which was lying on the kitchenette. He took a seat next to Taiki and said, "You have read the newspaper yesterday...have you?"  
  
Taiki did not stop reading, "It depends on which newspaper..."  
  
Yaten's temper rose, "You know which newspaper...The one where was written about me and Minako..."  
  
Taiki stood up, put his paper on the table and walked into his room. When he came back, he was holding over thirty issues of newspaper, each from one or two days before. He threw one after another to Yaten. On EACH cover was a photo of Yaten and Minako, holding each other's hands.  
  
Yaten opened one hastily and read. Seiya looked at Yaten. He saw that his brother changed colours, from red, through purple to pale...  
  
"Yaten? Are you OK?" asked Taiki abashedly. Yaten stood up, said, "I am all right..." and slowly walked towards the door. He opened it and in a while, the boys could hear the screeching of his Maserati's wheels.  
  
"Taiki, I'll better turn on the TV..." said Seiya, but Taiki looked a bit puzzled, so he finished, "In case of news about a "Killed manager by Yaten Kou"..."  
  
Minako came to the kitchen, looking around, "Ohayou, boys, where is Yaten?"  
  
"Erm...doing a private concert, I guess..." said Seiya, walking towards the living room.  
  
***  
  
"I think I deserve an explanation..." said Yaten, his cold glance fixed in Megan's eyes.  
  
"I guess you do..." replyed Megan, "It was only for your best!"  
  
Yaten yelled at Megan, "DO YOU THINK THAT THIS IS A PROPER EXPLANATION?"  
  
"DON'T BAWL AT ME!!!", shouted Megane.  
  
"BUT BECAUSE OF YOU, MINAKO WAS NEARLY KILLED! YOU DON'T OWN US AND HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK INSTEAD US!!!" yelled Yaten like mad.  
  
Megane's eyes filled up with tears, "I COULDN'T ACT DIFFERENTLY, I WAS JEALOUS, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YATEN...IS IT A CRIME?"  
  
Yaten looked at Megane and said with a calm voice, "No, Megane, you can't love anyone, because you are soulless. I am finished with you... You can search for another madman, who wil trust you as well as me and my brothers did..."  
  
He wanted to leave, but Megane shouted at him once more, "I DON'T REGRET ANYTHING, EXCEPT ONE THING..." she calmed down and continued in a whispering voice, "...that my girls haven't killed that little bitch..."  
  
"I could know that you were the one who sent the mad girls... I could know it... Megane... In my eyes, you are less, then air, less then dust on the streets... I won't sue you or something... I just feel sorry... Sorry for you... farewell..." said Yaten, leaving Megane in her apartment.  
  
"Not farewell, my sweet Yaten...see you... just see you..." whispered Megane for herself evilly when Yaten left the apartment.  
  
***  
  
+TWO MONTHS LATER+  
  
***  
  
"Finally... finally I get rid of this crazy thing..." said Usagi, standing in the doctor's room.  
  
"You see, Odango... But you'll also loose your personal driver..." Smiled Seiya, who was in the hospital with her, "Oh, by the way, we can celebrate it today in our concert. You haven't seen us live yet, have you?"  
  
"Iie, I haven't... I didn't know that the concert with Michiru is today..." said Usagi, looking at Seiya surprised.  
  
"Oh, hai, Odango, it is... I can't believe that she wanted to play with us... She is so brilliant..." said Seiya. Usagi looked at Seiya and said, "Yes, she is, but Seiya..." she poked him with her crutch, "DON'T CALL ME ODANGO!!!"  
  
Seiya smiled, rubbing his ribs, "You won't do that anymore, Odango..."  
  
The doctor removed Usagi's gypsum and after looking at the X-ray photograph he said that the fracture was perfectly heald.  
  
Usagi slowly went out of the surgery. Seiya supported her. When they came out of the hospital, she let him loose and on the parking place, she ran towards the car.  
  
"Hey, Odango, your leg was in gypsum half an hour ago... are you missing it?" laughed Seiya, running to catch her.  
  
"Seiya, I am so happy... you can't imagine how terrible it jucked..." smiled Usagi looking at Seiya, who just gasped standing next to his car, "You're pretty tough, Odango... But now come into the car... We've got to go... Amy, Makoto and Rei are waiting at "the Crown's Yaten and Minako are in a photo shooting and Taiki comes later..."  
  
***  
  
Lights, cameras, flashes and music... That was Minako's idea about a photo shooting. And it really was like in her dreams.  
  
"Yaten, what about taking Minako into your arms, it would be a brilliant photo for the newspaper..." said a dark man, over thirty, doing snapshots consecutively.  
  
"What do you think, Daniel, is this good?" asked Yaten, when he took Minako into his arms, smiling, her eyes shining.  
  
"Yes, loves, you're brilliant... Show me your shoulder, Mina-chan... Yeah, Yaten, take her hand... Perfect... Now show me a kiss, show me a kiss... That's it... We're finished!" he shouted around.  
  
"You see, Nana-chan, I can show you to the whole world now." said Yaten and hugged Minako while walking out of the photo studio.  
  
***  
  
Taiki walked through the street towards "The Crown". Suddenly a nice female voice sounded from behind, "Hey, Taiki..."  
  
"Huh?" Taiki turned around and his face turned bright, "Chi... I mean Michiru... What are you doing here?" His cheeks were burning.  
  
Michiru giggled and smiled at Taiki, "Call me Chi or Chi-chan composedly... All my friends call me so..."  
  
Taiki blushed more, "Uhm...Usagi has a small celebration in "The Crown" would you..."  
  
"I would be really pleased, Taiki... We could talk about the concert today in the evening a bit..." said Michiru, taking Taikis offered arm.  
  
"Oh, by the way... It won't be a problem for Teno-san, would be?" asked Taiki, knowing from Yaten that Haruka was a girl.  
  
"Nani? Iie... I'll phone Haruka to come to "The Crown" too..." giggled Michiru, starting to walk towards their favourite restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"Hi Taiki!" shouted Minako, waving with her arm at the comming pair, "oh, Chi-chan...You are comming too?"  
  
Taiki blushed and helped Michiru into the seat. Usagi looked at Amy, sitting next to her and smiled. Makoto asked Yaten about the photoshooting and Rei ran in, gasping and taking a seat next to Minako, who was giving tempting looks to Yaten. Finally, Haruka stepped in. Taiki stood up immediately and shook her hand.  
  
"I am pleased to see you again, Teno-san," said Taiki, looking Haruka right into her eyes. Her look was not as friendly as he supposed. She took a seat between Taiki and Michiru.  
  
"I would like to ask everyone to raise our glasses to a toast..." Seiya interrupted his talking friends, "It was a long time... Over two months, when we met each other and our lives changed. I think, there are more occasions for a toast. The first one is exposure of Yaten and Minako's love..." He raised his glass and after everyone else did so, he continued, "The second one is our new manager, Ii Itsumo who unfortunately isn't with us now, because of an interview..." he raised his glass the second time and continued, "...and the third one, the most important one is Usagi's release from her gypsum... So... Cheer"  
  
"CHEER!!!" sounded from every lips, glasses clinging.  
  
"Cheer..." said Seiya once more, looking deep into Usagi's eyes. Usagi took a smal nip and blushed...  
  
"Seiya, what image have The Threelights now?" asked Michiru, turning towards Seiya.  
  
"Well... we have a decent look now. We wear blue, beige and red suits...uhm... the stage is dark blue...ne?" replyed Seiya, hesitating at the end.  
  
"Hai... dark blue with sparkling stars on the ceiling. I was in the hall today in the morning..." finished Taiki, looking at Michiru kindly.  
  
Yaten took Minako's hand gently and looked at the watch, "Company, I do not want to disturb you, but it's four already and you know..."  
  
He could not finish his sentence, because when Michiru heared the word "four", she grabbed Haruka's hand, made a small curtsey thanking for everything and bursted out of the restaurant, saying, "We'll see each other in an hour..."  
  
***  
  
"What do you think, Mina-chan... How do I look like?" asked Usagi, turning around in front of a mirror in Minako's bedroom. Amy looked up, sitting on her friend's bed and glanced at Usagi critically, "You are beautiful, Usagi... just like a bright..." Usagi blushed and turned to Rei, "Rei- chan?"  
  
Rei continued to varnish her finger nails and mumbled, "Yeah, you look good..."  
  
Minako came to the room, followed by Makoto. She looked at Usagi and her mouth stayed opened. Usagi had a black coctail dress trimmed aslant with a flounce on the side. She took up her fallen strap. Amy helped her with her hair and bound them into a singl bun on top of her head. Two fair strands were copying her cheeks and light purple make up was beautifying her pale face.  
  
"You look wonderful..." said Minako who was dressed up in a light orange sheer dress reaching to her ankles, "Now, girls... we have to hurry... the concert begins in about twenty minutes... Lucky that I live next to the concert hall..."  
  
***  
  
"Yaten, where is my shirt?" asked Seiya in a hurry, nervous like he never was.  
  
Yaten replyed with a raised eyebrow, "Why are you asking me? I'm not the one who wears it... Uhm... Taiki... could you please go and look if the girls are in already?"  
  
"Sure," said Taiki stepping out of the greenroom. "What do you think, Seiya, are there could be over ten thousand people, ne?"  
  
"Oh, hai..." answered Seiya as nervous as he never was. "Seiya..." continued Yaten, "Are you all right? Don't bother, we'll do the new song..."  
  
Seiya could not answer, because Ii rushed in and shouted, "Taiki is ready and settles that the girls are already there, so? What are you waiting for? Boys, we'll get them!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Girls, I can't believe that so many people came to see the boys..." said Makoto enthusiasticly. Minako could feel her body rise. She was proud, really proud on her love.  
  
"Shhhhhh, be quiet..." said Amy, when the lights turned of. A light beam appeared in the middle, but no one was on the stage... Drums begun to play and the beam fadded...  
  
A second time, the beam appeared... Music begun to play and the beam fadded...  
  
But then the third time, the light appeared and three boys were standing on stage, singing the famous hit, "Hesitation". When the music finished, applause sounded through the hall.  
  
Taiki stepped forward and said, "We would like to welcome you here. We hope you will have a good time with us... so HELLO TOKIO!!!" The hall raved...  
  
Yaten took his microphone and went forward, slowly, looking into the first row, "The next song is something special to me, because of two reasons. The first one is..." he looked at Minako gently, "...the mergence with a wonderful girl that means so much to me...The girl that brought me from deep shadows to the sunshine...My sweet hime ... And the second reason is our guest... I am really pleased to welcome a wonderful person in this concert, who will help us with the next song... here comes Todokanu Omoi - My friend's love and Miss. MICHIRU KAIO!!!"  
  
Michiru walked on the stage, with violine in her hands. She had a light purple dress. When she begun to play, she looked like an angel. The boys were singing and Taiki blushed. He blushed and drops of sweat were on his forehead.  
  
***  
  
The concert was really one of the best ones, that the Threelights ever had. After more then fifteen songs, the concert was over... Well, not over at all... Seiyia made a step forward. He cought and completely steamy, he smiled into the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen, the concert is over... But we don't want only to run away without a send-off..." He took a deep breath, "The last song is something new... Just written, by mine truly... Like Todokanu Omoi for Yaten, this song is very special for me... It is for one person... For a girl who captured the hearts of us, the Threelights... Everyone of us, in this hall has someone special... someone, who means a lot for him or her. People, I want to ask you for a favour... During this song, think on someone, who is really special, only for you... The person who really deserves it and is right here," he placed his hand onto his heart and sighed, "here comes Nagareboshi he- Search for your love..."  
  
It is nondescriptable what a feeling had each person in the hall, when Seiya begun to sing the first words of this song. The most people closed their eyes and tears appeared. Amy had a gentle smile on her face, Rei looked at the boys, crying, Makoto was thinking on her first love and cried as the other did.  
  
Minako's eyes were fixed in Yaten's, who sang on top of his powers, just for her. The two were made to love each other.  
  
Taiki thought on someone, who was standing right next to him on stage. But the thoughts of this person were devoted only to Haruka.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. She had a strange feeling. She felt something really strong, something in her heart, but she could not see the person, who was special for her. Yes, she thought on her friends, but there was something playing in her inner. Something sstrange...  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up the stage. Gentle, blue eyes, so kind and lovely looked right into her eyes and she felt that a tear run down her cheek. 'I have never felt something similar like now... What could it be? His eyes... It is a feeling as if they would look right into my soul, burning a hole into my heart and making me feel so happy and sad at the same time... Why do I feel like this? Oh, why?'  
  
"Seiya..." whispered Usagi, placing her palm on her lips.  
  
The song finished. A light beam appeared and fadded... When it reappeared, the Threelights were not on stage anymore...  
  
*****  
  
After the concert, the girls went to the greenroom to congratulate Michiru and the Threelights. Usagi thought about the song over and over and she could not understand.  
  
Minako flew Yaten into his arms and the two went out immediately and said that they would wait outside. Amy, Rei and Makoto went to Michiru's greenroom. Usagi stayed, watching in one uncertain point. She has not noticed that she stayed alone.  
  
"Hey, Usagi, did you like our concert?" asked Taiki suddenly when he came in and Usagi blenched. Then she smiled and replied, "Oh, Taiki... It was brilliant... I like your beige suit..."  
  
"And what do you say about mine?" asked Seiya, walking out of the shower. He had wet hair and only dark blue jeans on. Drops of water were running down his nacked chest and in small streams they landed on his belly.  
  
Usagi blushed, not noticing it and said very quietly, "Yes, your's is nice too..." Seiya saw that something was wrong with Usagi. She was never so quiet and he thought that she would ran in, hug him tightly and shout that the concert was brilliant, or that he was looking like a baka... But no... She was different... Anyway, she hid her feelings... She tried to keep them away of Seiya, but of herself too...  
  
"Oh, can I use the shower now, Seiya?" asked Taiki, walking towards the door. "Hai, I am ready," said Seiya, smiling at his brother.  
  
Seiya walked towards his locker and took out a light blue T-shirt. Usagi was watching him, his moves. 'His body is so balanced... so well formed, ' she thought. Seiya covered his shoulders with the shirt and started to button the knobs. He was watching her really carefoully, not noticing that he buttoned the knobs wrong.  
  
"Hey, Seiya, what are you doing?" she smiled and run towards him. She unbuttoned his shirt once more and began to rebutton it. From his belly up to his neck... Seiya blushed and his heartbeat was faster. He tried to break the killing silence, "Oh, Odango... I don't know what I would do without you..."  
  
"You wouldn't button your shirt wrong..." she giggled, but then she accidently touched his belly. Her face turned red immediately and her hands winced back. Seiya shivered, took Usagi's hand and placed it onto his chest, "I...I..."  
  
"Hey, are you ready, brother?" asked Taiki walking suddenly out of the shower. Usagi made a leap backwards and quickly ran out of the room, blushing strongly and holding her heand on her face. She could smell the cologne he used before.  
  
((A/N: Oh, gomen, gomen, gomen... I wanted to post sooner, but I could not... So here is the chapter 6. I really love this chapter, because tere are the first steps in S/B love!!! *cryes happily* so... enjoy it *winks* and please...please... *looks at them with puppy-like eyes* Rewiew... Arigatou gozaimasu ^.^)) 


	7. Touches

"Okasan, I am leaving!" shouted Usagi, when she was ready to go to school. "Have you got everything?" asked Ikuko, looking out of the kitchen. "Hai, Okasan!" shouted Usagi once more and rushed out of the house.  
  
"Hey, Usagi..." she heard a well-known voice and screaching of brakes. 'He had never called me so... '  
  
"Oh, hello Seiya..." said Usagi, trying to stay calm. 'Oh, please, when I don't need anyone, there is everyone... But when I need someone, there is no one... '  
  
"Erm... Usagi... I need to talk to you..." said Seiya stuttering. He had the blue shirt on and Usagi remembered the cologne from the day before. The wet drops runing down his naked chest...  
%bio=

"Okasan, I am leaving!" shouted Usagi, when she was ready to go to school. "Have you got everything?" asked Ikuko, looking out of the kitchen. "Hai, Okasan!" shouted Usagi once more and rushed out of the house.  
  
"Hey, Usagi..." she heard a well-known voice and screaching of brakes. 'He had never called me so... '  
  
"Oh, hello Seiya..." said Usagi, trying to stay calm. 'Oh, please, when I don't need anyone, there is everyone... But when I need someone, there is no one... '  
  
"Erm... Usagi... I need to talk to you..." said Seiya stuttering. He had the blue shirt on and Usagi remembered the cologne from the day before. The wet drops runing down his naked chest...  
  
'Oh, well... now find a suitable excuse' thought Usagi, but her legs led her towards the car. She did not know how, but she got in.  
  
Seiya broke the silence, "I think that there isn't enough time to talk now, but if you would like, we could go somewhere after school..."  
  
Usagi nodded only and blushed strongly, not looking at Seiya.

That day the lessons were as long as never for Seiya, but for Usagi it was the shortest school day in her life. Finally, the bell rang to finish the last lesson. Usagi tried to hurry out not looking at Seiya. far enough from the car, Seiya checked if they were really alone and began, "Usagi... I need to talk to you about the concert yesterday... Well... the last song..." It was difficult to talk for him, "...It... It was written for you..."  
  
Usagi looked at Seiya puzzled, so he continued, "Yes, Usagi... I try to explain... When I saw you yesterday, running out of the hospital, I noticed something strange... A day before, we have decided not to play the song, but when I saw you, I knew that if we don't, something would happen to me... I wanted you to hear it on the same day..."  
  
Usagi swallowed heavy and tried to say something, but Seiya interrupted her, "Yesterday... In the concert... You surely guessed that my song was dedicated to you... And... When I saw you in your black dress, buttoning my shirt... When you touched me, it was like electricity... I...I felt your warmth and did not want to lose it anymore..."  
  
He unbuttoned his shirt slowly, looking Usagi right into her eyes. She looked like paralyzed and could not say a word. Seiya took her hand and placed it on his chest, "Usagi... Can you feel this? When you say no to me..." he swallowed, "It's going to stop beating... Because... It is beating just for you..."  
  
"I... I... Seiya..." stuttered Usagi. Seiya slowly removed his hand that covered Usagi's and waited for her reaction. She looked at his nacked chest and did not move her hand. Seiya smiled and ceressed her cheek. Not saying a word, he threw his shirt onto the ground and hugged her tight, shivering...  
  
"Odango...Ai Shiteru...Ai Shiteru ... Not only your looks... Your soul... You are so kind and gentle... It doesn't matter how you would look like... Ai Shiteru..."  
  
Usagi looked Seiya right into his eyes, "Seiya...why?" That was the only sentence she could say...  
  
Seiya smiled gently at her, "Oh, ninny... It's because of love... No one can command love... If I love you, I can't simply say that I don't want to... and..." He could not finish his sentence, because Usagi gently touched his nape and pulled his lips towards her lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sweetest feeling he has ever had...  
  
Seiya cut the kiss and looked at Usagi seriously, "Hey, Odango... I miss something..."  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and said quietly, "Seiya... You have to know something..." Seiya nodded and asked her to sit down on his shirt. She took place and looked at Seiya, sitting down just next to her.  
  
"Look, Seiya..." she began, "...before I knew you, I had a boyfriend... His name is Mamoru and he is in the USA now... When I met you, I didn't know that I would fall in love with you... But I did and... Now I am confused... I am confused, because Mamoru will come back next week and I have to choose..."  
  
Seiya felt pain in his heart. It was like a punch for him, but he spoke slowly, "I understand, Odango... He must be really a lucky man..."  
  
Usagi shoke her head, "Seiya, you don't understand... I feel something to Mamoru, but I don't know what exactly... But one is sure... I feel something to you too and I think that the feeling is stronger..."  
  
Seiya looked at Usagi, "Hai... I won't sue you to say something before your decision... Meantime my love to you rose in such a measure, that I would be happy when you feel joy..." He tried to smile, "Oh, it's pretty late... Come on... we'll go home..."

In front of Usagi's house, Seiya turned to Usagi one more time and said, "Now look Odango... I would like to ask you for a favour... Please, untill you make your decision, don't kiss me anymore... It would break my heart, feeling your lips without having your heart... Until your decision... We stay just friends... ne?"  
  
Usagi smiled weakly and nodded. Stepping out of his car, she said a quiet "Sayonara" and without turning back, she ran into the house.

"Oh, Usagi where were you all the time? I worried..." said Ikuko looking at her daughter coming to the living room. "Sorry, Okasan... I was with a friend... Please could you excuse me for dinner? I am not hungry..."  
  
"Hai, but what..." asked Ikuko, but did not get an answer, because Usagi ran up the stairs and smashed the door of her room. She threw herself on her bed and bursted into tears.

"Moshi-Moshi?"  
  
"Oh, konbanwa, Ikuko-san... Could I talk to Usagi?"  
  
"Oh, hai, Mamoru... I am so happy to hear your voice! I'll call Usagi right now!"  
  
Ikuko ran up the stairs and bursted into Usagi's room, "Usagi, your Mamoru is calling... Hurry up!"  
  
Usagi's heart was beating like mad. She ran down to get the phone thinking, 'It 's him... How can I speak to him..."  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan..." she said...  
  
"Usagi, I missed you so much... There is only one thing I wanted to say you, because the card is nearly finished, is that I'll return next Thursday... I asked for a permission and they agreed..." He talked really quickly and finished, "Ai Shiteru, Usagi..." He waited a while to hear the same from her, but she was quiet and his card finished...  
  
'On Thursday... That's in three days...'

"Oh, boys, you won't believe it!" bursted Ii out when he ran into the Threelights' apartment.  
  
"What's up, Ii-san?" asked Yaten, sitting on his sofa next to Seiya and Taiki. The three were watching a film.  
  
"A famous European manager visited your last concert with Michiru and he would like to have an European tour for three months!!! Boys, you'll go to Europe!!!" shouted Ii, jumping around like mad.  
  
Seiya and Yaten looked at each other. They spoke together without moving their lips, only by eyes. The both knew that when they go to Europe, it would be three long months without love.  
  
"So? What do you say, Seiya?" asked Ii, turning to Seiya.  
  
"Erm... I have to go for a walk... sorry" said Seiya, standing up of his sofa... 'Minako said that Mamoru arives today... I would like to see him... ', he thought and walked out of the apartment.

Usagi asked Minako to walk her to the airport. She was not able to go there alone. She was thinking about Seiya...  
  
Minako looked at her friend and tried to cheer her up, "Look, Usagi-chan, you will see Mamoru again... Don't be so upset..." she turned to Usagi and took her hands, "You told me, that you knew, who of the two is the one you love more... So what are you waiting for? Just say Mamoru that there is someone else in your life, someone you love more then him!"

'So here are they... ', thought Seiya, looking at Usagi and Minako through his dark sun-glasses. He stood behind a tree, so they could not see him.

"Mamoru! Here we are!!!" shouted Minako, looking at a dark man, who was stepping into the airport hall. Mamoru was pretty high. His black hair covered his dreamy grey eyes.  
  
He dropped the two suitcases he was holding in his hands and ran to Usagi, who was only standing there, not moving or saying anything.  
  
Mamoru took Usagi into his arms and hugged her tightly, giving her a passionate kiss. Nobody knew that Seiya was watching the scene from behind a pillar. Tears crowded into his eyes and he walked quickly to his Cabriolet, knowing what to answer to Ii...

"Mamo-chan... I have to talk to you..." said Usagi quietly, while walking towards Mamoru's car which was parking on the airport parkplace.  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I am so happy to see you again... We can talk together now every time you would like to..." said Mamoru happily, taking Usagi's hand. Usagi winced, but Mamoru did not notice.

"Ii, Yaten, Taiki!!!" shouted Seiya when he came into the apartment, "We are leaving to Europe! Now!!!"  
  
Yaten came to the hall and looked at Seiya puzzled, "Hey, what happened? Are you crazy or what?"  
  
Seiya looked at Yaten crossly and retorted, "Iie, I am not crazy... We are going to Europe... Now! And when you don't want to, I'll go alone and you come after... I'm going to call for an airticket... Taiki, please, get my suitcase ready... I'll pack it later..."

((A/N: Oh, hi everybody! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a bit short, but one of my favourite, because of Usagi and Seiya... yay! blushes I know that it is a bit cruel, but I had to put Mamoru into the story... Why? You will see later... Did you like the first kiss of Seiya and Usagi? Please, tell me... REWIEW! Arigatou gozaimasu .)) 


	8. Lonely hearts

"Mmm...Mamo-chan... There is something I have to tell you..." said Usagi, sitting on the bed in Mamoru's apartment. Mamoru looked at her, standing at his bar and taking out a bottle of champagne with two glasses.

He walked to her and gave her a finger onto her lips, "Shhh, Koi, I want to fulfil my promise first..."

When Usagi heard the word "Koi", her thoughts were imediately with Seiya, Why isn't he phoning? And why isn't he in my closeness every time, like before?' But it was too late... Mamoru gave Usagi a passionate kiss and put her gently into lying position on his bed.

"No, Ma..." protested Usagi between kisses, "Mamo...", but it did not help, "Mamo-chan, no..." Usagi winced sharply and said, "NO, MAMO-CHAN, PLEASE, LISTEN TO ME!!!"

"The flight number thirty-three to Vienna is landing on runway number two..." said a female voice sounding from the loudspeaker. Seiya looked at his brothers and said, "Well... Time to go...Yaten, Taiki, please, don't speak about my departure with anyone...Understood?!"

The boys nodded and Seiya walked towards the runway. "Do you thing that something happened?" asked Taiki, turning towards Yaten. "I don't know... But I hope not...." answered his brother looking worried.

"What happened, Usagi-chan? Don't you love me anymore?" asked Mamoru, looking at Usagi puzzled. Usagi gave him a sad look and said, "Mamo-chan... I have to tell you something... Do you know the group Threelights, don't you?"

Mamoru nodded and did not interrupt Usagi, "...So... two months ago, I have broken my leg when I was running to the cinema with Minako... I met the boys from Threelights at the hospital and Minako is dating with Yaten now..."

Mamoru smiled and said, "Well, Usagi-chan, that's super, I can't believe that Minako picked a superstar..." But Usagi tried to continue and Mamoru's smile froze, "Mamo-chan, I...I fell in love with... with Seiya Kou..."

Mamoru tried to understand, but his head was blank. He did not know what to say. Finally he told, "You... I... I could feel it... Your kisses... They weren't like before... I can't believe it... We... We were made to love each other, Usagi..."

Usagi took Mamoru's hand. Friendly, but not lovingly, "Mamo-chan, look... I am confused in my feelings... I have got a suggestion... What about doing a pause... What about stopping for a moment? Mamo-chan, we were together for two years and that is pretty enough. I think that we both need time to think about us..."

Mamoru looked at Usagi who continued, "Look... You said that you want to fulfil your promise... But... What promise? You didn't listen to me... I do not want physical love... I am not longing for marriage or even something corporal... I want someone, who will listen to me... Someone, who'll love me as I am, without changing anything..."

Mamoru nodded and Usagi's words ran through his brain. Yes, she was right... He wanted to make someone else of her.

Usagi stood up and gently smiled at Mamoru. She made a bow and kissed him for the last time, before she left his apartment and his life.

"Hi Nana-chan," smiled Yaten, giving his love a passionate kiss, "I have to tell you something important..." His smile fadded, "Erm... I have to ask you if you would like to go to Europe with me..."

Minako looked at Yaten, with her smile fadding as well and asked, "Pardon? Have you said Europe? Why do you want to move?"

Yaten giggled, "Oh no, silly, it would be only for three months... So? What do you say?"

Minako looked at Yaten happily, but then she remembered Usagi and the others and said, "Yaten... you know that I love you, but... I think that Usagi needs me more now... You know... She and her boyfriend, Mamoru, they broke up..."

Yaten nodded and hugged Minako tightly, "I'll be back soon and then, we will spend three next months only together... We leave next Wednesday... I hope, you'll go to the airport with me..."

Minako smiled and looked Yaten directly into his eyes, "Sure, only my death could stop me from being there..."

Seiya came to a nice hotel room in the centre of Vienna, with view onto the St. Stephan's cathedral. A delivery boy brought his suitcases and left the room after Seiya payed him some "Trinkgeld". He looked at his big bed, covered with clean bed-clothes and threw himself into it. 'Odango... I give you three months to settle your matters. When you decide for Mamoru, you'll never see Seiya again... '

He stood up and came closer to the window. He saw the beautiful sunset over one of the nicest European cities. He saw all the lights sparkling and he thought about Mamoru kissing Usagi over and over.

"Hello Yaten, could I talk with Seiya, please?" said Usagi after Yaten opened the door on the Threelights' apartment.

Yaten looked at Usagi and Taiki walked to the door too, to see the visitor. "I am sorry, Usagi-san, but Seiya isn't here anymore..." said Taiki, looking at Usagi.

"Wa karanae... I don't understand..." said Usagi, blinking.

"Well... He went to Europe... A week ago... I think he is in Vienna..." said Yaten to Usagi, who's smile fadded imediately.

"Doste, what happened? Demo?!" asked Usagi.

"We hoped to hear it from you..." said Taiki his glance fixed on Usagi.

Usagi turned around and ran out of the house. She did not know where she was running, but she knew that her life lost its spirit. 'It is because of me... He was surely thinking that I don't love him, but I do! '

The first house she saw was the one of her old friend called Setsuna. She lived there with her foster-daughter, Hotaru. She ran to the entrance and rang the bell. "Setsuna, I... I..." stuttered Usagi, when a good looking woman over twenty opened the door, looking surprised at her. Usagi flew into Setsuna's hug and bursted into tears.

"Taiki, I got to go... I have a date with Nana-chan... It is the last evening we spend together..." said Yaten, taking the keys.

"...And the last night..." joked Taiki. Yaten blushed, because he really ment to spend the night at Minako's place.

"Erm... Are you kidding? Don't talk garbage..." he said and went out of the apartment.

Minako was waiting for Yaten at her place. He was punctual. Minako opened the door and Yaten stepped in, holding his hands behind his back, "Konbanwa...Nana-chan..."

"Konbanwa, in..." said Minako, blushing strongly. Yaten stepped in and Minako closed the door behind him. Yaten kissed Minako gently and gave her a single red rose.

"Oh, you are so sweet, Yaten-chan..." said Minako, taking the rose and stroking it gently.

"No, I am not... These are sweeter..." replyed Yaten, pulling out a light blue box filled up with heart formed cookies.

Minako took the box and laughed heartly, "Ah, you... You are an original good old fashioned gentleman..."

Yaten blushed more and followed Minako to the living room. She turned on the light and put the cookies on the table. "I have to take a vase for the rose... Gomen..." Yaten went to the hi-fi. He turned it on and put the Threelights' CD inside. Walking to the switch, he turned the lights off then he walked towards the white sofa and took a seat.

Minako came in and looked a bit puzzled at him, "What does this mean?" Yaten was looking at her. He stretched out his arm and gave her a tempting look instead of an answer. Minako walked to him and took a seat next to him.

Yaten gave his arm around Mianko's shoulders and whispered, "Ah, Nana-chan... I can't remember a better evening in my life. Ai Shiteru..."

Minako turned to him and gently kissed his lips. Yaten took her into a tight hug and whispered, "I'll miss you so much..."

"Me to..." said Minako between kisses.

Yaten put her into lying position and stroke her back gently. The music was playing Todokanu omoi...

"Woman, where is my breakfast?" joked Yaten, standing up from bed, yawning strongly. He picked up his shirt from the floor and went to the kitchen, where Minako was sitting. She was dressed in a light yellow, sheer dress.

"Oh, Yaten... I didn't want to wake you up..." said Minako, smiling gently. Yaten came to her, hugged her from behind and kissed her fair hair, "ah... It is such a pitty that we are leaving today... But maybe... October 22nd is the day of the Threelights' fame! We'll conquer Europe with our music and message of LOVE!" While saying the last word, he rised his arms in the air and nearly smashed the bowl Minako was holding.

Yaten noticed a sad look, which Minako tried to hide of him. He knew that it was a special day for her... It was her birthday. He did not forget...

"Erm... take a seat... the muffins will be done in about ten minutes..." said Minako, looking into the oven.

Yaten nodded and said, "OK, but I need to use the bathroom first..." Instead of going there, he went into the hall and took a small packet from his jacket. He opened it. A beautiful ring made of white gold with a saphire in the centre appeared. He put it on his palm and smiled gently.

"Uhm... The muffins smell so wonderful!" said Yaten, walking back to the kitchen. He took a seat and gave Minako an angel's look.

"You are a wonderful cook, Nana-chan!" he said, biting in a muffin, the ring still hidden in his palm.

Minako gave him a forced smile and said quietly, "...Thank you Yaten... Sorry... I have to phone Usagi... I promissed... I'll be right back...."

Yaten smiled and nodded. It was his chance. He took a muffin and lightly cooped the ring into it. With an angel face, he put the muffin on the plate and it was just in time when Minako stepped in.

Yaten took another muffin and quickly jamed it in his mouth. He grabbed Minako's arm and talked with full mouth, "Muhhhahhun, wuhuhu buffu tuuhn a nuffuuun wooh?"

Minako laughed heartly and said, "Could you swallow first, please? I can't understand what you are talking about..."

"...Uhm... Sorry, I wanted to say: Nana-chan, what about taking a muffin too?" said Yaten, offering her the one with the ring. Minako hasitated, but took it, arguing, "I see thyt you like it, so I'll try..."

She bit into the muffin tastely. Yaten watched her closely and waited for her reaction. Minako chewed for a while and her face screwed. She turned away and put her palm to her lips. After a short while, while Minako was watching at her hands, Yaten broke the silence, saying, "Is everything allright, Nana-chan?"

Minako turned around and her eyes were filled up with tears. She showed Yaten the ring on her palm. He smiled, took it and gently grabed her left hand.

"Nana-chan... I know it is your birthday today... I couldn't forget it... This is my present for you... I hope you'll like it... The colour of this sapphire is similar to your eyes... But not so beautiful... It isn't a real engagement ring, but I promisse you... When I come back from Europe, and you will still love me... I'll bring you a real one... Honestly... Because you're the love of my life..."

Minako looked at Yaten and hugged him tightly. It was the nicest moment in her life. The two talked a while together before Yaten left the apartment to withdraw his suitcases.

"Oh, boys, I'll miss you so much..." said Makoto, standing at the airport when Yaten and Taiki were ready to leave Tokio. Amy and Rei were thre too, and Minako of course...

"It's only three months. We will send you a lot of e-mails, girls..." said Taiki, smiling at the girls. Yaten nodded only and smiled at Minako conspirative, blushing strongly. Minako looked at Yaten, smiling as well, hiding her left hand in her pocket.

"I am so sorry not to see Usagi here... She said that she was ill... Poor thing..." said Taiki with sad glance.

Minako bit her lip. She knew that Usagi wasn't ill, but couldn't see the boys without thinking at Seiya. She could not do anything without thinking at him...

"Sayonara..." said Taiki when a female voice reported their flight. Yaten hugged and kissed Minako quickly the last time and walked behind Taiki towards the runway.

Setsuna's apartment was really large. It was nearly as big as the one of Threelights. Usagi was sitting in an armchair and sobbed quietly. Setsuna brought her a cup of tea and asked Hotaru to leave the room, because she was a bit loud. Hotaru made a sad grimace and walked out of the room.

"So, Usagi... what is the problem?" asked Setsuna kindly when she sat at the oposite armchair. Usagi related Setsuna with her story and when she finished, Setsuna took a deep breath.

"So... And now I am not sure where he could be and I don't know if he still loves me..." said Usagi, when Setsuna was not responding.

Suddenly a big crash shook the room. The door of the room opened hasitly and Hotaru's face appeared, "Then what are you waiting for? Go to Europe and find him...Is he your love, or not?"

"Hotaru?! How many times I told you not to lurk behind the door?!" said Setsuna, looking at the little angel crossly. Hotaru blushed and sat in Usagi's lap.

"Gomennasai, mama-Setsuna... But I was so curious..." said Hotaru looking up at Setsuna from Usagi's lap.

Setsuna wanted to send Hotaru out of the room, but Usagi smiled at her and said, "It's OK, Setsuna... I do not care... Now tell me, Hotaru, how old are you?"

Hotaru's eyes brightened up, "I am ten..." she said, smiling at Usagi, "But I'll be eleven soon! And I'll find a boyfriend then, yust like yours is..."

Usagi smiled heartly. Hotaru brought her a little bit joy in her life. She looked at the watch, "Oh, so late?! I've got to go! I have a date with Mina-chan... Thank you both... I feel much better now!" She put Hotaru onto the flour, stroke her fine black hair and looked into her dreamy lilac eyes.

"Will you come to play with me someday?" asked Hotaru with angel face.

Usagi smiled and replyed heartly, "Hai, I'll come, surely!"

"Hey, Usagi-chan... Upset again?! Think about your promise!" said Minako, when the two were walking through the city, "Yes, I know... But I had to be upset too... You know... I haven't seen Yaten for three weeks already..."

"Yes, Mina-chan, but you are sure with his love..." sighed Usagi, tears sparkling in her eyes. Minako could not see her friend crying anymore, so she looked for a pasttime to cheer her up. They were just passing an Internet Caffee-house called "Chikyuu".

"Erm... Usagi... What about surfing? Maybe we'll find a flirt in this rainy afternoon..." said Minako, pulling Usagi into the house not waiting for arguments.

"Hey, Seiya... C'mon... I've got a headache from seeing you so destroyed!" said Yaten, looking at his brother. The Threelights were in an apartment in centre of Paris. Seiya stood up from a couch and turned to Yaten, "When you've got a headache just because of looking at me, I'll go to my room... And play computer..."

"Hey, don't bridle up so fast! SEIYA!!!" shouted Yaten at his brother, but Seiya did not care and went to his room, smashing the door. He turned on his notebook and signed in.

"I need to talk to someone... Anyone who is as wretched as I am..." thought Seiya, signing up an international Chatroom, 'Let's see... Nickname... Nickname... ahm... What about "Lonely"?'

Minako surfed a while around. She looked for some pictures, showed Usagi crazy films and cartoons, but Usagi only looked at the screen absently, not even smiling. Then, Minako had an idea, she let Usagi to the computer and told her to sign up a chat.

"Nickname..." read Minako the letters written on the screen, "Usagi-chan, pick up a nickname... What about... Superbunny?"

Usagi looked a while at the keyboard and then tipped the word "Lonely" in.

"Nickname already in use... That's strange... Who could be as hopeless as I am?" thought Usagi and the chat was in a moment really intresting for her.

"Nagareboshi... That'll be my nick..." said Usagi to Minako.

'Oh... No one is interesting... I'd better go to sleep... ' Thought Seiya, yawning. It was about two at night in Paris. '...Just... Wait a moment, wait a moment! Who is this? Nagareboshi... Like my song... Maybe somebody from Tokio..."

"Usagi, what about talking to "Lonely" first? I am really curious to know who he is..." said Minako, watching the screen closely, "Ask him, why is he called "Lonely"!"

Lonely: Hello...

(Minako: He spoke to you! He spoke to you!!!)

Nagareboshi: Hello... Why are you called "Lonley"? I've got to confess that I wanted to use

the nickname too...

Lonely: Really? Erm... It is a long story... I am too far from my love...

Nagareboshi: A bit like me...

Lonely: Now tell me, why are you called Nagareboshi?

Nagareboshi: That's a long storry too... But... I can tell you that it is a name of a song...

Lonely: It is from The Threelights...ne?

Nagareboshi: Well... Do you know them? Where are you from?

Lonely: I don't know... I am traveling a lot... But I can say that Tokio is my home... I've got a

flat there...

Nagareboshi: Really? I am from Tokio too...

Lonely: I don't know why, but I thought so... How old are you?

Nagareboshi: I am sixteen...

Lonely: Me too... And my lost love...

Nagareboshi: I am so sorry for you... I've lost my love too... It is a terrible thing... Do you

want to talk about it?

'Should I? ' Thought Seiya. Taiki came into the room, "Brother, we need your assistance..."

Lonely: Erm... I g2g... Have you got MSN messenger?

Nagareboshi: Sure...

Lonely: Do you want to see me there?

Nagareboshi: Hai that would be nice...

Lonely: Then add me to your contacts: 

Nagareboshi: Thank you... Have a nice evening in...

Lonely: Better said a nice night... I am in Paris... But arigatou... I wish you a nice evening

too...

Nagareboshi: Arigatou...

"Usagi, do you think about the same thing as I do?" said Minako, her heart beating like mad.

"Erm... It depends on what are you thinking about..." answered Usagi, but when she saw Minako's face, she continued, "Hey, Mina-chan, no... Don't try to persuade me... I won't flirt with him... He only needs to talk and... That's all..."

Mamoru walked through the streets of Tokio, wanting to buy some food for him. He was not out about three weeks. Stubble on his face, dirty, fat hair... Everyone could see that he was not taking care for himself. Deep in thoughts, he smashed accidantly into a walker going towards him.

"Oh, g-gomennasai..." said Mamoru to the boy, who looked at him and stared into Mamoru's face.

"Mamoru... Mamoru Chiba?" said the boy, his face turned bright. He took off his sunglasses that covered his deep green eyes. Mamoru looked at the boy with long green hair a bit puzzled, "Yes, I am... but... Gomen, I don't remember you..."

The boy took Mamoru's hand and smiled, "Mamoru... We were in the same class... Over five years... Do you remember, we were best friends... I went to..."

Mamoru finished the sentence, "...Hai... you went to London for studies... Oh, Fiore, tomodachi, I missed you so much!"

"You look bad... so upset..." said Fiore, grinning.

"Oh, that's a long story... My apartment is around... If you've got time... You could visit me..." told Mamoru.

"I've got time now! You can't stay like this... You smell... Ew..." said Fiore, making a terrible face. Mamoru smiled and nodded, "Hai... I am terrible, but... First, I've got to go shopping..."

"I'll help you! Like before!"

"Hai, like before..."

((A/N: Gomennasai, but my comp was broken and I had not the possibility to connect. This is a longer chapter, so I hope you will like it . Arigatou for reading! Oh... almost forgotten: REWIEW! Please! points below))


	9. New things happen

"HERE COME THE THREELIGHTS!!!" shouted a moderator into the raving hall.

"HELLO FRANCE!!!" shouted Taiki, "WE ARE PLEASED TO SING HERE FOR YOU, WITH ALL THE GREAT STARS!!!"

"And now, we're pleased to present our newest song, NAGAREBOSHI HE – SEARCH FOR YOUR LOVE!!!" shouted Yaten, smile on his face. Seiya began to sing the first words: Kimi wa itsumo, kagayiaiteta, egao hititsu chiisa na hoshi, taisetsu ni shiteta yo... The hall raved, but Seiya's eyes were filled up with tears, ' Odango...Ai Shiteru...Ai Shiteru ... Not only your looks... Your soul... You are so kind and gentle... It doesn't metter how you would look like... Ai Shiteru... ' He remembered her touch, her smell and even what she was wearing. He felt such pain in his sensitive heart, 'Odango... Why must I thing of you, why must I care for you, why must I love you? Wa karanae... I don't understand... Odango, I can't anymore... I can't be without looking into you'r eyes... It is so sad... Ai shiteru... '

When the song finished, the boys made a bow and ran to the backstage. When Seiya came to the greenroom, he did not care about anything and collapsed into a chair. He looked into an uncertain point and tears ran down his cheeks. He was crying quietly. He had not noticed that a girl was sitting in the corner of the room. Yaten and Taiki came in and ran to Seiya.

"Hey, brother, don't worry... Everything's gonna be all right... Seiya..." said Yate, hugging his brother. Taiki noticed the girl in the room and stood up.

"Konbanwa, how can I help you?" said Taiki, looking at the girl.

She smiled and looked at Taiki, with her gentle, lightbrown eyes. She looked really magnificent. Her red hair was bind in an uncommon hairstyle.

"Konbanwa, I am Kakyuu... We share the greenroom... I am singing in the drop-scene..." said the girl, walking to Seiya.

Taiki blushed, "Oh, gomennasai... I forgot... So you are Kakyuu... We are pleased to meet you the whole Europe loves you..."

Kakyuu smiled and stroke Seiya's black hair, "I really don't know, what happened to you, but I heard your song and recieved your message..."

Seiya looked up at Kakyuu, puzzled, "What message? Do you mean the message of love?"

Kakyuu shook her head, "Seiya... you know what I am talking about. The song was so filled up with pain, that anyone could feel your depression... I give you an advice... You are really talented. I have never met someone like you are, but... If you want to give the people a message of love, don't give your depression into your song... If you make people cry because of love they come from your concerts filled up with happines, but if you make them cry because of depression, you make them depressed as well... Trust me... I know it from my own experience..."

Seiya could not reply, because Ii came in and said, "Kakyuu, you're next!"

Kakyuu nodded and run out without saying anything. Ii looked at Seiya and came in, "Seiya... What happened? Are you overload or something?"

Seiya shoke his head and Yaten said, "Yes, Ii, I think he is... He needs his rest, but he'll be all right..." Ii nodded and walked out of the room.

"Seiya, Kakyuu was right... You can't destroy yourself. Both of us see you every day and every time we see you, we see someone different. It is like you would die in front of our eyes and we could not do anything..." said Yaten, a tear sparkled in his eye. He knew about Seiya's feelings to Usagi and Taiki knew as well. Taiki looked at Seiya and continued in Yaten's words, "Yes, Seiya... Yaten is right... You can't be like this the whole time, or you are really going to hurt yourself..."

"What were you doing all the time, Mamoru?" asked Fiore while waiting in front of the bathroom.

Mamoru's voice was a bit undertoned, "Well... I had been studying and... I had a girlfriend... I was in USA one year long… Came home… And got the gate..."

"I see... But don't worry, mate... I'll help you to get out of your love trouble..." said Fiore, smiling.

It was a dark night. Setsuna was doing some work at home with her notebook. Suddenly, the door of her room opened. Hotaru came in in a white nightshirt, her eyes gleamed with tears.

"Mama-Setsuna..." she said quietly. Setsuna took off her glasses and ran to Hotaru. She took her into her arms and asked, "Koishii, what's the metter?"

"I feel bad... My head hurts... I can't see..." cryed Hotaru on Setsuna's shoulder and pushed her forehead into her mother's shirt.

Setsuna tryed to calm Hotaru down, but she had a bad misgiving, "Wait till the morning, Koishii, we'll visit the doctor..."

Usagi had to think about the strange "Lonely". She had a strange feeling, 'It is strange... I would like to know the story of the man... I have to go to MSN... '

She was near the school and she knew that she could go and surf a while there. When she turned on the computer and signed in as Usagi, she saw a little window in the corner of the screen.

"A user named added you to his contacts. Do you want to allow him to see you being on-line?"

"Hai... Of course!" said Usagi happily and added Lonley to her friends. Luckily, he was online at the same time... But then she saw that her nickname was Usagi and not Nagareboshi... Her fingertips were as quick as never and on Lonley's...screen appeared Nagareboshi...

Lonely: am I blind, or was your name Usagi before?

Nagareboshi: Oh, yes, sorry...

Lonely: That is really amazing...

Seiya sat in his room again and could not believe his own eyes. Could that be? Could it be his love? 'Ah, Seiya, you baka... There are hundreds of Usagis in Tokio... '

Nagareboshi: Why?

Lonely: Ah, nothing... Doesn't metter... How was your day?

Nagareboshi: It was quite allright...

Lonely: Just allright? What happened?

Nagareboshi: I have to think about my lost love a lot...

Lonely: Don't you want to talk about it?

Nagareboshi: Yes... Why not... But it is a long story...

Lonely: I have the whole night...

'I don't know, if I should, but... He is so sweet... ' thougt Usagi and began to write.

Lonely: So? I am waiting...

Nagareboshi: Well... It began with an accident...

Lonely: Huh... amazing...

Nagareboshi: I broke my leg and I had to go to the hospital... And there... I met someone...

'It 's her! It's really her! ' thought Seiya, his heart beating like mad.

Lonely: Who is that "someone"?

Nagareboshi: It is really hard for me to talk... better said write about, but... It was the love of

my life...

Lonely: Oh, that's nice... And why are you writing in past tense?

Nagareboshi: Because my love is lost...

Lonely: Where?

Nagareboshi: In Europe...

'I can't believe... It is me... I am the lost love! I'll write to her, that I love her... No, wait... I'll test her first... I'll be in Europe one more month... Ah, sweet MSN... ' thought Seiya, his mood brightening up with every second.

Lonely: He must like traveling... Flying from Tokio to Europe... That's pretty far...

Nagareboshi: I don't know... He had to go to Europe... He had work there...

Lonely: I thought so... Has it something to do with your nickname? I have heard that "The

Threelights" have a tour through Europe... Maybe he is a stagehand or something...

Nagareboshi: Yes... It has everything to do with my nickname... He isn't a stagehand... He is

from the group...

Lonely: I hope you aren't kidding... Now let me guess, who is the lucky one...

Nagareboshi: If you'd like to...

Lonely: Uhm... Let me think... It could be Yaten... He is so handsome and nice and every girl

loves him...

Nagareboshi: You are close, but Yaten is in love with my best friend...

Lonely: Oh... So another try... Taiki maybe? He is so intelligent and a real gentleman...

Nagareboshi: Another mistake... It is Seiya Kou...

Lonely: Oh... That one... Why him...? I think he is the dullest from the three...

Nagareboshi: How can you say something like that?

Lonely: Just my opinion... The other two are much better...

Nagareboshi: Sorry, Lonely, but are you... erm... how to write it... Are you a gay?

Lonely: Me... A gay? No... I am too hetero... But I think that Seiya is a loverboy and I do

not like him very much...He is so... So...

Nagareboshi: Yes, you are right... He is so... Crazy sometimes... A loverboy is he too and a

daydreamer, but he is my love and I can't live without him... I can not think, not

even sleep... I lost his love and I even do not know why...

Lonely: Are you sure that your love is lost?

Nagareboshi: He left Tokio without saying goodbye...

Lonely: Maybe he needed time to think...

Nagareboshi: But he never phoned me from there... Oh, if he only knew that I left my

boyfriend because of him...

Lonely: You left your boyfriend?

Nagareboshi: Yes, I did... He was in USA and when he came back I told him about me and

Seiya...

Lonely: When you left your boyfriend and Seiya knew, he must be a real baka... I would let

him be being you...

Nagareboshi: No, I can't... I love him too much and my life without him has no worth...

Lonely: I understand...

Nagareboshi: Now... Enough about me... Say something about you... I do not even know your

name...

Lonely: Well... Nagareboshi... Or better said, Usagi... Another time... I have to go now... My

work is calling... Have a nice day...

Nagareboshi: Ok... I don't know why, but I like you somehow...

Lonely: Arigatou...((Seiya wanted to write Odango, but then he recognised and

wrote)) ...falling star... Suki...

Nagareboshi: Why? You don't know me...

Lonely: Yes, but I feel like that... Maybe I am to open, but I use to say and write what I feel...

So... Ja ne...

Nagareboshi: Oh, you are crazy... Ja ne...

"Miss Meiyo... Could you come in for a moment?" asked Hotaru's doctor, when the small girl went out of the surgery.

"Wait for me, Hotaru... I'll be back soon..." said Setsuna, walking behind the doctor into his room.

"Miss Meio... I am really sorry to tell you that your thoughts were right..." said the doctor, touching Setsuna's arm. She knew that. Her eyes filled up with tears and she stuttered: "Is... Is it a tumor?"

The doctor nodded only. She hid her face in her hands and cryed quietly, "Oh, my sweet darling. You are so young. Doctor..." But then she looked up with the last piece of hope, "Isn't there anything we could do for her?"

The doctor walked to his desk and took a seat. He upraised his hands and touched his lips with his fingertips. "Well..." he said quietly, "There is one possibility... The tumor isn't so big. When we would make it shrink a bit more... with help of chemotherapy, of course, we could operate her. But it is very risky and the girl could... Well... It is your choice..."

Setsuna nodded and looked at the doctor, "Well... I love Hotaru so much... and I know that she WILL fight... We risk it!"

"You are a strong woman. Hotaru's father is really a lucky man to have you as wife..." said the doctor smiling.

"Doctor, I am sorry, but Hotaru's father isn't my husband. I do not even know him. I adopted Hotaru seven years ago... Hotaru had his surename before, but shortly, she wanted me to change it to Meio... Her name was Tomoe..." said Setsuna to the doctor, but then she whiped her face and stayed quiet.

The doctor stared at Setsuna and spoke: "Tomoe? Doctor Tomoe? He is working in this hospital... One floor under my office... I do not want to force you, but I think that he should know about his daughter..."

Setsuna thought for a moment and nodded, "Hai, doctor, but I think that it is Hotaru's father and her choice... I have to ask her!"

The doctor looked at Setsuna and led her out of his office, "If she decides to see her father, I'll help you any time as well. Dr. Tomoe is one of my close friends..."

Setsuna turned around and offered the doctor her hand, "Arigatou gozaimasu, doctor..."

"Tasuke... Tasuke Helios..."

((Mina, 4 long years since I posted the last chapter of this story. I was not able to write, or post because many things in my life happened. I am posting two chapters I have had already written 4 years ago… and will try to go on writing as soon as possible… Love, Babsy-chan))


	10. I found you

"Fiore... Could you hand me the towel please? Sorry. I forgot..." shouted Mamoru from the shower at his friend.

"Oh, that's all right... I don't care..." said Fiore taking a blue towel in his arms. But he did care. Yes he did. All the long years they were apart, Fiore was hoping that Mamoru would find him and that he would care... But Mamoru did not... No he could not. He was not like Fiore. Fiore was every times devoted to his friend. Mamoru was his best friend and also his secret love.

"Thank you, Io... You helped me..." said Mamoru, nudging his arm and his wet head out of the shower. Fiore gave him the towel and blushed strongly. Mamoru noticed and joked, "Hey, Io... Did the Londoner thought you to be so genteel? We are friends..."

"Iie...Iie, Momo, but... I wasn't used to... I lived alone for two long years, you know..." said Fiore walking out of the bathroom.

'Fiore, you baka... You have almost babbled out everything!', thought Fiore as he was walking back to the living room.

"Ring, ring... Ring, ring... Ring, ring..."

"Hi, whoever is phoning! I am so sorry, but I am not currently at home. If you want to tell me something important, call Mina-chan! I am there for 99 . Arigatou!"

Seiya cradled the receiver of his telephone and turned to his bed.

"Knock, knock..."

"Come in, Yaten!"

Yaten walked in, looking at his brother, who was smiling gently, "Hey, Seiya... What happened? I thought you committed a suicide or something. It is the first time I see you smiling since we are in Europe..."

"You know, Yaten... I can't be unhappy all the time..." winked Seiya. Yaten was confused. He nodded knowingly and closed the door. He walked to a sofa in the living room, where Taiki was sitting and watching TV. "What's with Seiya... Is he alive?", asked Taiki, turning the television off. Yaten shook his head, "No, brother, he is definitely not all right... He is smiling... He got mad!" Taiki sighed and stood up, walking towards the telephone. Yaten watched him closely and asked cheeky, "Who are you going to call? Miss Kaio... Or better said Michiru Kou?" Taiki tried to ignore his brother and smashed the door of his room.

"Ring... R..."

"Moshi-moshi? Teno Haruka speaking!"

"Konnichiwa! Could I speak to Miss Kaio?"

"No you can't!", told Haruka angrily, as she heard who was speaking. "Hey, Ruru... Who is it?" asked Michiru, walking out of the shower. "No one important. Only the so called singer from the so called pop-group..."

Michiru ran to the phone, took it and tried to push Haruka out of the room.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Konnichiwa, Chi-chan..."

"Oh, Taiki... How is it in Europe?"

"Thank you... It is quite well here..."

"Oh, I see..."

"But a bit lonely... Without... Without you here..."

"Gomen... Wha-what did you say?"

"Gomen if I said something wrong, but... I... I... Kaio Michiru... Daisuki!"

Michiru was silent a while, so Taiki continued, "Oh... I see... I am too bad for you... I did not want to disturb you... I... I finish better..."

"Iie! Wait! I have to tell you something as well... You are a perfect man and there is no problem with you, Taiki... There is a problem with me..."

"How do you mean it?"

"Well... I love somebody else..."

"Oh... Well... I understand... Could I just know who the lucky guy is? I want to congratulate him for having such a wonderful woman as you are..."

"Well... the lucky one is Haruka..."

"WHO??? Gomen... You mean Teno Haruka? I thought that she is a... a..."

"Yes... She is a girl..."

"Oh... well... so... I hope to see you when we come back to Tokyo..."

"I hope so as well... Ja ne!"

"Ja ne..."

Taiki cradled the receiver and watched it a while. Then he walked to his bed, pale as never and took a seat, "I... I can't believe... I can't believe that she is a lesbian! It is worse than having another guy!" Tears ran down Taiki's face and when Yaten knocked at his door, he shouted just, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" and cried. Yaten was surprised, thinking that his brother was mad at him and mumbled, "I didn't know that you are so touchy..."

"Hotaru..." said Setsuna with a dark voice.

"Yes, mama-Setsuna?" said Hotaru, smiling brightly.

Setsuna continued as the both were walking towards their apartment, "Hotaru... If there would be a possibility to see your father... Would you like to meet him?"

Hotaru looked up at Setsuna and jumped up at her, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let loose, "Mama you don't want to give me away, do you? I want to stay with you! For ever and ever!"

Setsuna's eyes glinted with tears and she squeezed her daughter, nearly squashing her, "Of course not, my little angel... Of course not... We will stay together for ever and ever!"

"I am happy..." said Hotaru, looked up at her mother and took both of her hands into her tiny palms, "Hai... I want to see him... But remember... He is not my father any more... My only family is you... Only you... He is just a man we met on our walk once or twice. We will visit him and after a cup of tea, we will go back home..." Setsuna nodded and continued walking towards the apartment, holding Hotaru's hand as tight as it should be the last time.

"Oh, Momo, please, stop thinking about that girl!" said Fiore for the hundreth time to his friend, who was sitting on a sofa, holding a photo of him and Usagi and sighed. "I am sorry to disappoint you, Io, but I can not! she is... she was... my... my life..." said Mamoru and tears appeared in his eyes.

"No, Momo, please, do everything, but don't cry. It makes it worse." Said Fiore, touching his friend's arm and smiling at him. "But she was my first love..." Mamoru replied, but then added, "Well... not the first one tough..."

Fiore raised an eyebrow at Mamoru, "How do you mean?!" Mamoru's glance traveled on his hands, "Well... not my first at all... I was in love before... When we both, you and me, were at school..." Fiore made a surprised look, "Hey, mate, who was the lucky girl? Tell me!"

Mamoru got more and more nervous, "Well not the lucky girl, but the lucky guy..." Fiore opened his eyes in shock, "Wait a minute... wha... what do you mean, a guy? You mean a boy? You were in love with a boy before? Who was it?" Mamoru's heart started beating loudly, "Well... it was... it was... ah, forget it!" Fiore grabbed Mamorus wrists, "No, I won't forget it! Who was it, Mamo?!" Mamoru tried to escape from Fiore's grab, but he could not as Fiore was twice as strong as himself. Watching down, not daring to look up, he said almost in whisper, "Well... it was...you..."

Fiore's heart started to beat as well. In his craziest dreams would this barely happen. He smiled and started to laugh. Mamoru looked up at him, his temper rising, "Hey, mate, you want to make me give you a punch? That's not funny, is it?!"

Fiore stopped, "Now wait a minute. Just wait a minute before you do something you could regret..." Mamoru's face grew even darker then it was, "What do you mean?"

Fiore looked Mamoru in the eyes and sighed, "Because I was in love with you... and I still am..."

Seiya knocked on Taiki's door. No answer. He knocked again and after receiving no answer again, he opened the door and saw his brother, sitting on the bed. He could not see his eyes, as Taiki faced the window. "Seiya, please, let me be...", said Taiki suddenly.

Seiya opened his eyes in surprise, "How did you know?" Taiki smiled, "You are my brother. I know you better than myself..." Seiya smiled as well and walked to the bed. "Taiki... and you are my brother... Now tell me, what happened?"

"Gomen, brother, but I can't...", replied Taiki, shivering on the whole body.

Seiya knew his brother and that is why he just nodded and left the room. 'Ah, Taiki, Michiru was not a girl for you... '

((This chapter is called "I found you" despite people rather lose each other… I remember I wanted this chapter longer, but since I am starting to write after 4 years, I wanted to end up the past chapters with that, what I already had… Love you all…))


End file.
